SWKOTOR Memories
by Yoshie-chan
Summary: What happens when the jedi want both Revan and the Exile forgotten?And will the men they love be able to remember enough to save them?I suck at summaries... please R&R! POST KOTOR 1 & 2! LSFRevan & Carth  LSFExile & Atton
1. Returning

Ok, here it is: my first fanfic. hope you like it! i'm not sure about continuing... dunno if it's good enough, but the more good comments i get the more i'll write! Basic story about stuff after KOTOR 1 & 2... the jedi want people to stop chasing Revan and the Exile into the unknown regions, like a certain smuggler and loveable medic/jedi we all know and love did.

Anyway please R&R!!! thanks!!

Disclaimer: yawn... i do not own KOTOR 1** OR** 2... or any of the characters... i regret to say i deffinately do not own Carth Onasi and his loveable orange jacket:(

"_Master… I fear we must discuss this now. The situation has gotten worse. In the last week admiral Onasi has signed papers for temporary leave. He's going after her too. We can't let these three put their lives in danger for one woman! I-" "Master Egan, I am well aware that if the situation is left alone it will most likely get out of hand, as am I fully aware how vital Carth Onasi is to the Republic…but this situation is clouded, and unless you have a plan, I fear it may remain that way for some time. And further more, Master Egan, the other two didn't follow Revan… but another woman… the Exile." The silence that followed Vandar's words filled the whole of the Dantooine enclave. But it was suddenly broken; "Master… there is still one option we haven't considered. I think it may be necessary now." Vandar sighed at these words, "I fear you may be right, my old padawan…"_

"Mical! get away from the galaxy map before I hurt you, and appoint the tin-can here my new co-pilot!"

Atton's rants were followed by the disapproving 'beep's and 'boop's of T3-M4. Mical turned around to face Atton with such a perplexed expression on his face that Atton found it hard not to laugh.

"It just seems strange that almost the minute we re-enter the system we get called straight to Telos… almost like we were-"

"Expected?!" Atton finished, "No we weren't expected… maybe by the Jedi, a little, but my guesses tell me they've been scanning space for our ship for quite some time. It was just our miserable luck they actually caught us… what I wanna know is 'why'?"

Mical suddenly darted his eyes over to the back of the pilot's chair where Atton sat silently, secretly praying,  
"Please… don't say it…" he pleaded, but Atton rose from his chair, turned to face Mical and said those dreaded words,

"I've got a bad feeling about this…"

Mical groaned and fell into the co-pilot's seat. He was experienced enough to know by that Atton's 'feelings' were usually quite accurate. They both sat there in silence just staring at the swirling blue of hyperspace, silently daring the other to ask the question they had both been thinking but were too proud to ask. Then it came, "Inquisition: What are we to do now, meatbag pilot?"  
Atton sighed. It was not easy being in charge.

"We're almost at Telos. I'm preparing the _Hawk_ to re-enter the atmosphere." Atton called back to anyone, or anything that was listening.

There was a familiar bang and yelp from Mical to be heard that forced a smile on Atton's face. Mical always tripped over T3 these days. But Atton's smile quickly vanished at the sight of the maniac droid beside him.

"Query: Meatbag, will you be requiring my assistance for the landing of this craft… as usual?" Atton snorted before answering

"Reply: Oh yes, my tin-can assassin, I do believe, now that the doctoring meatbag is temporarily out of commission I will be in need of you're mediocre piloting skills." He mocked smirking to himself and avoiding eye contact with HK for full emphasis.

"Veiled Threat: You are lucky my master left me with distinct orders not to harm you, meatbag…" At that HK turned and marched out of the cockpit,

"That threat wasn't so veiled!" Atton shouted after him, _crazy droid_, he turned back and continued to work on the ship's controls.

He loved taking advantage of HK in his current state. HK was not to far away co-piloting and, Atton could have sworn, cursing silently.

HK had just finished his work when Mical bellowed for him,_ boy Blondie can roar!_

Atton could almost swear the droid actually sighed before getting up and leaving Atton alone to his thoughts.

_I miss you…we've searched everywhere. Still nothing… where are you?_ He played with the chain around his neck gently, sighing, _I'm not giving up on you… you're out there... you have to be! You can't be…'_ It was too unbearable even to think

Atton remembered a 'chat' he had had with a hated mandalorian on their way home form Malachore V.

**_Flash Back_**

_"She's gonna be fine, kid. Relax already, she's tough! Yeesh! What is it with you pilot's worrying about your Jedi?" _

_Atton found that comment curious but was too worried to press further into the matter. She was hurt… the exile… Izabella, (Izzy) Kino. She left the Ebon Hawk and her crew on Malachore V expecting not to return… and yet she didn't even say goodbye. Mandalore broke their silence with a long sigh, _

_"You should get used to her not being around, you know…" _

_At that comment Atton looked up at the helmet, he felt his breath catch, _

_"Why?" he managed to choke out. _

_Mandalore snorted at his response, it was obviously expected, _

_"why?" Atton asked again, this time louder. _

_"Look, I'm not gonna ruin the surprise on you… and if it's anything like the one Republic got I really wouldn't want to…" _

_Atton didn't appreciate him beating around the bush. Atton just stared at him, _

_"Explain." He demanded. _

_Mandalore looked down at the pilot. His hair was darker, his eyes much different, but he had that same face. The anxious, annoyed face that only Canderous Ordo could get Carth Onasi to pull. _

_'You still got it Ordo,' he thought to himself. _

_"Heh, look I'm all for surprises, but I'll tell you this; I know where she's going… just like I didn't know where Revan was going." He said smirking from inside his helmet. _

_'Wait for it…' Mandalore thought to himself, 'There's that face.' _

_This was another face apparently both pilots had in common: confusion. Atton thought long and hard for a moment before what Mandalore said had clicked. He stared up wide-eyed at Mandalore, _

_"You knew… Revan?" _

_**End Flash Back**_

That memory was coming up a lot lately, along with Atton's thoughts on what he'd do to that filthy mandalorian given the chance. _Son of a kath hound… wouldn't even warn me! And who in force name was 'Republic'?_

Way too many questions on top of Atton's original suspicions which got much worse when he saw a republic ship waiting to escort him to the citadel station landing docks, Just in and out, Rand. Then it's back to the unknown regions for Izzy! These days Atton hated being thrown off schedule.

Mical came into the cockpit.

"Ready?" he asked. Atton looked up from the controls;

"About as ready as I'll ever be since you took my homicidal co-pilot. Why do you keep taking him away anyway?"

Suddenly Atton was looking at the embarrassed and guilt ridden face of Mical staring back at him.

"I-I just s-set up s-s-some…"

"Spit it out Mical!"

Mical looked down at the floor before continuing. Atton raised an eyebrow,_ I still freak him out… Score! _

"I decided to… trust… your instincts. That feeling about this being some sort of trap. So I programmed HK-47 to shut down."

Atton snorted, "Load of good that'll do."

Mical looked taken aback but continued, "His start up control is voice locked so his memory can't be rearranged, copied or wiped."

Atton hated this but he was actually impressed with Blondie. It must have shown because Mical started grinning,

"Atton… only you can open the voice lock now."

Atton stared up at him in shock, "Me? why?"

Mical sighed, "Because my Jedi trained mind would be too vulnerable to being opened… and I will most likely have my identity and my memory warped after the events I remember from our journeys with the exile._ Say her name already!_ Atton thought, but Mical continued,

"If this is the case then I will be pretty useless…"

Atton snorted, but Mical continued, "HK has been programmed to ask you a question that only you could answer correctly. The Exile must have expected this because she already had a question programmed into HK for you, I was unable to access it though.

"Upon opening it there will be a brief Holo played. It will explain what I think is necessary to know. Atton, odds are the Jedi will give you the Ebon Hawk, because of both you're known smuggling histories, just…without anything you may hold valuable at the moment."

Mical looked down at the chain around Atton's neck. Atton looked down.

"They can pry it from my stone dead body." He spat venomously.

There was a slight rumbling throughout the Ebon Hawk as it re-entered the atmosphere and Mical stood still looking at Atton sympathetically.

He then held out his hand, "Give it to me, Atton."

Atton shot his gaze up, his eyes widening disbelief before focusing on Mical in pure rage.

His voice was shaken as he spoke, "Like I said; 'pry it from my stone dead body."

Mical's eyes were full of understanding as he smiled down, this only agitated Atton further.

"Atton," he began, "I know there isn't enough time for full details, but I'm trying to help. Trust me. the Jedi are going to put you in a deep sleep, and when you wake up you won't remember anything to do with me, the droids, our journeys… or Izzy."

Atton's eyes widened, _there's no possible way I could ever forget Izzy! I'd go mad! This is all some Jedi trick… or is it?_"So when you wake up, Atton. You're going to need something to remember her by. Trust me and that chain will come back to you."  
For the first time since he'd met Mical over a year ago, Atton did trust Mical.

He let out a long, pained sigh and gingerly pulled the chain off over his head, reading the words that had been carved into it before handing it over.  
It was part of a two piece set of charms that when joined together read out the full phrase. Izzy had given it to him back on Nar Shadda

**_Flash Back_**

_Atton sat alone in the cockpit. Izzy was working on her lightsaber in the garage. _

_'She's going on yet **another** suicide mission for yet **another** stupid Jedi master.'Atton sighed, _

_'And this time… she was going alone…' _

_They had been given the invitation for Izzy to meet with him alone over an hour ago. She seemed to be taking a lone time working on her lightsaber. _

_'She's stalling… she's worried.' _

_Atton got up from the pilot's chair and decided to go check on her. He was exhausted from putting up emotional blocks around her all day, but if she was scared he should go comfort her. _

_She was in the garage as expected… but not working on her lightsaber. _

_"You Ok?" Atton asked as he walked over to where she sat. _

_She was leaning against the wall curled up with her arms wrapped around her legs. 'Now I know she's scared.' He thought to himself. _

_He sat down beside her and they both basked in eachother's silence for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable, far from it; they usually just sat down without sharing a word between them. Just to let the other know that they were there if they wanted someone to talk. _

_"I'd…I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared." She suddenly whispered. _

_Her voice was hoarse as if she'd been crying for the past hour. Then Atton finally looked at her face and realised that she probably was. _

_Atton did the only thing he could do, he pursued her fear. He was going to chase it down, corner it and get rid of it altogether. _

_"Why?" he asked gently and with his thumb he pushed a stray piece of hair from her brow. _

_"I don't know. Being alone is something I'm used to…from being in exile. I've had to face much scarier things in my life on my own… but not since," she sighed, "Not since Peragus… not since I met you…" _

_Atton wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled her closer to him. In turn she rested her head against his chest and began to play with the fingers on his free hand. _

_"Hey… I don't care what that squid head says! If you want me to come with you, I will." He said soothingly. _

_Izzy looked up at him and smiled before cuddling her self up to him again, "Thank you, but you know that can't happen." _

_Atton saw a tear fall down her face and reached up to wipe it away with his thumb before giving his hand back to Izzy. _

_"Well then, I think the only way I can help is by a promise…" he said playfully. _

_Izzy looked up at him curiously, "What kinda promise?" _

_"The kind a padawan gives his master. The kind a guy gives to a girl," He nudged her head gently before continuing, "When the girl gets worried about nothing." _

_He gave a lopsided grin to Izzy making her laugh. _

_"Ok then… what is this promise of yours?" she asked, the colour slowly coming back to her face. _

_"I, Atton Rand, promise you, 'Izabella Kino but-everybody-calls-me-Izzy', that I will keep a look out for you and make to come after you if you get into any trouble. Ok?" _

_Izzy beamed up at him and nodded. They both got up, Izzy reminded Atton of his promise before rushing out of the Ebon Hawk. _

_Rand… I dunno what to say to you. You talked her back into going on her suicide mission yet you're happy she's happy! You are going soft.' _

_Atton mentally slapped himself and went to leave the room before noticing she'd left something behind _

_,  
"Oh… Frack!" _

_She was just about to head to the docks when Atton called out to her. She turned around and waited for him to catch up, _

_"I just wanted to say; be careful. I'm not going to be able to contact you via the comlink and I bet that squid-head knows it." _

_Izzy smiled, "I'll be careful, I promise Atton." _

_She smiled that smile that made him want to take her in his arms and make her his. He fought off the urge, _

_"Look take these, if your suit gets breached you'll need to inject these to prevent the seizures. And trust me once those start you'll be dead." _

_Izzy looked a little scared, but she gave him a half smile, "Alright, thanks Atton." _

_Atton went to leave but she called him back. _

_"Yeah?" _

_"I have something for you too," she said playfully. _

_"Oh yeah? Well do I get to decide which cheek I get it on." He asked giving her one of his million credit smiles _

_Izzy snorted, Atton pretended to be hurt, she laughed. _

_She's got the cutest laugh.' He thought. _

_"Anyway… do you want it or not?" she asked eventually. _

_"How could I say no to you angel." _

_That made her blush bright pink. She quickly calmed herself, "Alright close your eyes… no peeking!" _

_Atton laughed as she placed something in his hand and closed it. _

_"Ok, now don't look at it until I'm gone Ok?" she winked at him, _

_"Sure thing babe," this time she went crimson. _

_"Alright well I'll see you later, and remember your promise!" she closed the space between them and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, _

_"That's so I know you won't forget your promise." _

_"What promise?" he joked as she turned around and ran off towards the docks. _

_Atton opened his hand once she was out of sight. A half heart shaped charm hung from a gold chain. The charm was smooth and made from what seemed to be a lightsaber crystal. The piece Atton had in his hands had the words; Always with you Atton, engraved on it. There was a note too, in Izzy's handwriting, Atton read it; _

'I know it's corny… but I split the heart in half. And I'm keeping one piece! Hehe. Just so you know I care! The full heart when put together reads "I'll be always here with you playing pazaak Atton", I hope you like it. anyway you can thank me when your saving me from Visquis… I'll be waiting, love Izzy!'

And the rest… was history…

_**End Flash Back**_

That was six months ago, when life was remotely simple. He hadn't taken it of since, until now. Mical smiled a caring smile. On the back of Atton's piece read

'There **is** emotion,'

Atton smiled remembering that when the pieces were put together it said

'There **is** emotion, and with it peace.'

Mical disappeared with the chain and Atton suddenly felt like he was actually alone.

The ship landed with a gentle thud and Atton got up, secretly saying his last farewell to the ship and it's memories as he stepped out onto the docks, where he was facing what he thought was an over sized Gizka with a glow stick beside General Grenn until Mical bowed and acknowledged the gerbil as

"Master Vandar."

They made there way down familiar corridors until they reached a large hall. There were a few people Atton didn't recognise, and then the others he recognised immediately; Bao-Dur, Visas Marr, Mira and-

"Mandalore!"

Atton shouted lunging himself at the armoured git. He heard gasps as both men fell to the floor. Atton trying to kill the god-forsaken mandalorian while he just casually held him at arms length. Then there was the opening of doors and suddenly an man in a strange orange jacket was pulling Atton off Mandalore, but not before Atton gave one swift kick at his head knocking his helmet off and revealing,

"Canderous!" Atton heard the strange man hiss behind him.


	2. Realisation

**Thanks to those who commented! I really appreciate it. **

**Well I aim to please so here's a second chapter to 'Memories.'**

**Again please R&R.**

**You may find this chapter a little angsty but bare with me!!!!!!**

* * *

_"It is unfortunate to say that it has come down to this." Master Egan continued. His voice showed no regret, it could almost be satisfaction and it troubled Vandar, "What of your top student, Bastila?" he asked, "will she too become subject to your… methods?" Egan looked taken aback by this, but quickly fixed his expression to show calm once more, "Bastila, As you are aware, has kept secrets for the council before, and I am fully confident that she would do so again if asked." he paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath, "I do not think we should risk damaging her potential. So, no, I would not be using this measure on Bastila Shan." Vandar never let it show, but he had very slightly hoped for this. A young Jedi suddenly barged through the doors of the chamber, "Master Vandar, we have recieved some very important news, a message. You should come at once." The young Jedi immediately left the chamber, and it's inhabitants alone once more. "I am sorry, Egan, but I must tend to this..." he sighed as he walked towards the door. Master Egan stood up, "But Master, I must urge you to tell me of your decision." Vandar stopped short of the door and turned to the younger Jedi, "If this is the news I have hoped for, then there will be no need for this 'plan'. But if not then it is unfortunate to say yet again, that we will have no other choice." With that he left the other master alone to his thoughts._

Carth Onasi shifted in his sleep; feeling around the bed for someone he knew wasn't there. And yet every single morning he held some hope. Hope that his last four years without her had been a horrible dream, and he would wake up to the sweet scent of her hair as she lay beside him… '_Revan…'_

But this morning he had woken up the same way he did all other mornings: alone.

Letting out a long, pained sigh he scrapped himself up off his bed and made his way towards the 'fresher. There was a certain peacefulness to walking along the dimly lit corridor of his apartment.

Looking out the window onto a still sleeping Citadel Station, he realized he had everything he had ever wanted; A home on Telos, a son who looked up to him again, his dream job and a group of close friends who had been through so much with him… and yet, it didn't mean anything close to what it should.

Without Revan… it meant close to nothing.

He crept past the sleeping figure on the couch, intent on not waking his son so early in the morning.

Dustil had arrived to visit him about a week ago, and had been staying around since, not that his father minded. He loved spending some time with his boy.

Dustil had told him that things back in the enclave on Dantooine were going very well.

Carth was very pleased to hear this, he was worried that Dustil's training to become a Jedi would do some sort of damage to his son, but so far it was going well.

Dustil had been the one keeping Carth up to scratch with council business, thus Carth often knew of meetings and assignments with the council long before anyone else.

He remembered Dustil talking about 'finding someone and settling down once his training was complete,' it had pleased Carth immensely to know that his son wasn't going to be a persistent, domineering Jedi like some of the others he had come across.

"Yup. I'm gonna settle down, just like Revan did." Dustil had added, immediately regretting having said it once he saw his father's reaction.

**Flash Back**

_"Dad… I'm sorry." He repeated. "No, Dustil. You're right. We had it going good for a while, but one night she gets up and leaves to save the galaxy... and that's it. _

"_I'll never forget seeing that letter on the bed, where Revan should've been…" _

_Dustil just nodded silently. It was the first time, since Revan had left four years ago, that his father was talking about it, and Dustil wouldn't take that from him._

"_And these days…" Carth paused, blinking fast, forcing the tears to stay back, "All I can think about is that stupid ring…"_

_Dustil shot a sudden glance at his father, "You asked her to marry you?"_

_Carth just shook his head slightly, "Was going to… eventually, but I kept putting it off… I was a fool… I was just afraid… she'd say no," he forced out a laugh, "Look where that got me…"_

_Carth ran a hand through his hair for what seemed to be the hundredth time since the conversation started. He was suddenly overwhelmed with sadness and sat down with his face in his hands._

_Dustil walked over to his quietly sobbing father and put a hand on his shoulder, _

"_She'll be back, dad. She promised, and I'm living proof that Rev keeps her promises."_

_Carth looked up at his son with hopeful eyes. He was right, Revan had kept her promise to Carth those years ago and turned his rebellious son from the Sith. Carth smiled, but shook his head,_

"_No Dustil. I think it's time I brought her home."_

**End Flash Back**

Two days later Dustil had found the papers granting Carth a long leave of absence as Admiral. "_As long as you need Onasi." Those h_ad been Admiral Dodonna's words as she singed the forms. Dustil didn't seem to approve, but knew better than to try to talk his stubborn father out of anything.

Carth came out of the refresher, clean and shaven. Dustil was no longer asleep on the couch, but it didn't bother Carth. I mean he _did _have a lightsaber, how much danger could he put himself in.

He walked back to his bedroom. Today was the day; he was finally going after Revan.

He opened his wardrobe and began his search. Among the suits and uniforms was a box hidden from view. Carth pulled it out and opened it.

Inside were pictures of Revan and himself. At her birthday, the Admiral's Ball, and his favorite one: the photo they had taken of the crew of the _Ebon Hawk_, the day the Star Forge had been destroyed.

She looked terrible, they all did. They were scratched and bruised everywhere but Carth had never smiled so much in all his life.

He looked at the familiar faces of the photo: Bastila, who had returned to train with the Jedi, after returning from the darkside. She was now training with Dustil and they seemed to be close friends, the shock from hearing this, needless to say, could've killed Carth.

Beside Bastila was a very pleased Jolee. Carth sighed, _'It's a pity you're not around anymore old man… I could really use your help right around now.'_

Beside the late Jedi was a beaming fourteen-year-old Twi'lek by the name of Mission Vao, who Revan and Carth Had had loved as a daughter during their journeys.

Carth owed a lot to the teenager, for fourteen she was incredibly mature in tough situations. It had been her who managed to convince Carth of Revan's loyalty and persuade him to talk to her again after the incidents of the _Leviathan. _

Beside Mission was her walking carpet/ body guard, Zaalbar, who Carth didn't know much about, only that Revan had also left him a letter, explaining that although she found his life debt an honor, she couldn't take Zaalbar with her when she left. He had been devastated. She had also asked him to take special care of mission while she was gone.

He looked at the next two people on the photo and a smile forced itself on to Carth's face. It was himself, and in his arms, _'Gorgeous...'_

Beside them were the two droids. T3-M4, who Carth found to be very useful... and HK-47, who just plain scared Carth. Never in all his years working for the republic had he been threatened with death so much. Not even by the Mandalorians!

Carth looked over at the man standing beside the homicidal droid and suddenly felt hatred course through his veins, _'speaking of Mandalorians…'_

Canderous Ordo stood there brandishing his gun and looking very satisfied. That man had helped put Carth through more than her would** ever **know.

It was no coincidence that, on the night Revan left known space; Canderous had mysteriously vanished too. Carth knew the Mandalorian hadn't gone with Revan though… it was just a feeling. But he was sure Ordo knew she was leaving, and he was positive that that Mandalorian loving piece of Banta poo-doo, had helped.

Carth hadn't seen him since then, which was good, because at this point he could swear he almost hated him as much as he hated Saul Karath.

Carth put aside the photos and pulled out a familiar orange jacket,_ 'It's funny. After all these years, I never thought I'd be putting this on again.' _He thought as he looked at himself in the mirror.

When he compared himself to the photographs, it was obvious that he hadn't aged much in the last four years. He was still fit, handsome and looking young. Except for a few grey hairs, _compliments of beautiful,_ he hadn't really changed at all.

He smiled and began putting everything else back in the box, but stopped when he saw a black ring box and an envelope, _Her letter, _Carth picked up the envelope gently, and opened it:

_To the most handsome pilot in the galaxy,_

_Promise you won't be mad? Ok... but remember you promised. I left last night to save the galaxy. Remember your promise! I'm sorry handsome, but I just don't feel like my redemption is complete yet... so yes, I'm putting my life on the line **again**, but I have to. People need my help and I'll be damned if I'm just going to sit around and ignore their cries for help in my head. Ok now I realize I'm being a little crazy, but this is very important to me._

_Carth, I don't want to leave but these people are being punished for being just like I am. Out there, in the unknown regions, they don't know much about the force. So they punish and torture those who are force sensitive. They call out to me Carth… in my sleep. I can feel their pain. There's going to be a war. People will stand up for these poor souls, and when they do, they will need help. This war will be dangerous… and I can't take you with me. I will need to go alone. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were… hurt_.

_Stay, Please? And don't come after me. The Republic needs its flyboys right now. I'll return, I promise. Wait for me? I hope you do. Please give everyone my love, and make sure Mission understands why I must go. She's young, and traumatized enough as it is._

_I'm going to miss you, and I'm sorry that our plans for a future had a rough start._

_I love you._

_Revan._

Carth looked down at the ring box. He gently placed the letter back and took a look at the ring,_ I've waited too long, Beautiful… you're just going to have to be upset with me. _

He held the ring carefully. It was a silver ring gracing a beautiful blue crystal. Carth had it specially made for Revan using a chip off her first lightsaber crystal. Well the first one since her redemption anyway.

'_I'll need you when we get home.' _he gently put the ring and ring box back along with everything else.

He stood up and turned to see Dustil standing in the doorway. He was smiling, but he looked worried, "Nice ring." He remarked, with a caring smile.

Carth nodded thanks. Something was troubling his son, and he had a good idea what it was.

Dustil noticed his father's suspicion and cleared his throat. He then spoke in a shaky voice, unlike him,

"The Jedi council and requested a meeting with you before you leave to the unknown regions. They have learned of your leave of absence and have asked that I tell you that it is of most importance."

Carth looked up at his son and smiled, "You're not telling me something.

Dustil suddenly looked away terrified, then guilty when his father stood up, put a hand on his shoulder and said, "It's Ok, son." Before walking to the door.

He could have sworn he heard Dustil whisper an apology.

* * *

Carth passed through the halls of Citadel Station, stopping briefly every once in a while to catch up with a friend or two.

He couldn't help but feel a little over confidant when he saw women of many different ages staring after him.

He turned the corner and opened the door to find two men, one dressed in leather and the other covered in armour from head to toe, fighting on the ground. The man in leather seemed to be trying to lay his hands on the armoured man, who was holding him off with ease.

He barely had time to notice some of his old friends before the man in leather let out a loud roar of anger and tried ripping at the other man's helmet.

Carth ran to pull the man off the pile of moving armour. He succeeded but the man in his arms got a swift kick at the other man's helmet, knocking it off and revealing, "Canderous…"

* * *

And now there he was, teamed up with a complete stranger, trying to kill the man he hated so much.

He didn't even notice that there were Jedi in the room until a familiar cold feeling washed over him and he realised that not one of the three of them were moving.

They were separated and their stasis was removed.

Carth looked over at the man dressed in leather, who, like him was uninjured.

He was glaring at Canderous with what seemed like satisfaction. Carth looked over at Canderous' swollen lip and already blackening eye and suddenly felt quite the same.

Carth couldn't help but feel bad when he saw a young Twi'lek stare at him in both shock and disbelief. She walked over to him,

"Hey you old coot! Didn't anyone ever teach you not to beat up your elders?" she seemed angry but her smile gave it away.

"I'm sorry, do I know-" he began, but he saw a familiar looking Wookie not too far behind her, "Mission?!"

The girl smiled, "That's my name!"

"You got so big." He exclaimed. She looked slightly offended by his remark but shrugged,

"You got so !" she laughed.

"Hey!" he snapped back, but couldn't stop the smile that forced itself onto his face.

Just then the smallest of the Jedi, Master Vandar cleared his throat,

"I thank you all for coming," he began, but Carth's mind was far away.

'

He looked over at the man dressed in leather, who was now whispering something to a red haired woman,

'

But Carth was brought back to reality by a slight nudge and a sigh from Mission.

'_She's got so grown up, so different. Beautiful won't believe this,'_ he thought before returning his attention back to the small Jedi Master.

Beside him stood Bastila, who looked like a gizka in landing lights.

"We regret to have to inform you all,"

Carth's attention suddenly shot up,

"Of the confirmed deaths of two… great Jedi. Revan and Izabella."

He was in shock. This was a dream. But then he saw Mission and realised just how much of a reality it was.

He was amazed at just how quickly she turned from the new, mature grown woman, to the fourteen year old girl, watching her home planet die before her eyes. That was the same look that now shadowed her face.

Despite his own disbelief, he pulled Mission over and held her, like a father would hold his child, while she cried on to his shoulder.

Carth looked around. Juhani was looking devastated and was being comforted by a strong-faced Canderous, but Carth caught a glimpse of what he could swear was a tear in the warrior's eye.

He suddenly looked over at Carth and, for the first time since they had met, gave the republic 'soldier' a half smile. Though it was filled with grief.

He looked around at the unfamiliar faces in the room and saw the same reaction to the news as he had seen in his own crew. He then realised,

He looked over at the man in leather who was comforting another member of their crew and like himself, not crying, just standing there in disbelief.

Carth looked around once more at the grieving crew to see Bastila just standing there. As if the news had not effected her. She was not speaking, yet was not grieving in anyway; she seemed remotely unshaken by the news. _'She has to be in shock,' _he had decided.

Carth caught her eyes and she suddenly turned away, as if in guilt.

He was trying to ponder on this but a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach distracted him. He felt realisation dawn on him as a tear suddenly fell from his eye.

He had been too late. Revan was dead…

* * *

**Ok I know this probably was a chapter that you either love or hate. (I know I hated it.) **

**But the story ain't over yet so bare with me.**

**Please R&R and I'm sorry for upsetting Carth! Really I am!**

**Anyway send me comments I love to hear peoples reactions!**

**Thanking you in advance! XxAisybabyxX**


	3. Running

The room seemed somehow emptier after that.

'_This is just wrong. The Jedi are __**wrong. **__Jedi… they're all the same! Not one went to help her. She died… alone.' _

Atton was disturbed from his thoughts by a very distraught Mical, "Atton, I know this must be a hard time for you but try to remember all that the Exile taught us: There is no emotion; there is peace…"

Atton's thoughts wandered, _Jedi lies…, _he remembered the charm he had worn around his neck everyday since she had given it to him,

_'She's been through so much, and more. She knew better than any of these masters. "There __**is**__ emotion, and with it peace."'_

His thoughts were perturbed by Mical, who was still reciting the Jedi code, "There is no death; there is-"

"You know what Mical," Atton interrupted, in a low voice, "There **is** death… and she went through it… alone,"

Mical seemed shaken but kept a strong face while Atton continued.

"And secondly her name is- **was** Izzy, but I guess it's a little late for you to start calling her that."

Mical looked hurt but Atton, despite himself, couldn't stop. He was angry. Not at Mical, (for once) but the council, the Jedi, the force, Revan… and Izzy.

'_How could she have gone alone?'_

"And lastly, I don't care for your Jedi 'teachings'. I wouldn't trust a single Jedi with minding a gizka, let alone the galaxy!"

He had lost it, he wanted to stop, to recite that code, but he knew it wouldn't work. He didn't believe it. He was about to lash out at Mical again but something in his eyes stopped him, '_Is he… happy?'_

"Ah… look. I'm-"

"No Atton, that was good. You need to hold onto that anger. Don't let yourself trust them."

"Mical… did you hit your head?"

Mical smiled, "We have spoken enough about this."

"About what?" Atton stared at the content face of the Jedi, but he didn't answer. He just walked away.

'_What the heck was that?!' _

Atton put his face in his hands and sighed, Master Vandar's words caught his attention again.

* * *

"I called you all here in this large group because it was both Jedi's last wishes to have the council take care of their will." 

'_Oh, so they're calling Revan a Jedi now?' _

Carth was sitting on one of the benches, his arm around a slowly calming Mission.

"We will call each of you one at a time into the other room to give their share of the will."

The Two Jedi masters walked into the other room, leaving Bastila Shan standing alone in the corner.

"Mish, I'll be right back, Ok?" he squeezed the young Twi'lek's arm before crossing the room to the young Jedi.

"Bastila."

"Carth! My condolences on Revan."

He knew he would hate hearing that. It just seemed to shove it in his face, but he kept his emotions in check.

"Yeah, well…" his reply had been more venomous than he would have hoped. For a few moments they just stood there, silent.

"Zaalbar." Came a voice from inside the other room.

The Wookie reluctantly left Mission and walked to the other room, giving Carth one quick glance before leaving sight.

"Look, Bastila, I gotta see to Mission so…" he turned to walk away.

"No Carth, wait." she pleaded.

A small sigh escaped his lips before he turned back to the young Jedi, "Yes Bastila?"

"I must tell you something of the utmost importance, but… the council. Carth, I know we have had our… differences, but I must know: do you have anything of Revan's you keep at home?"

"Wait?!"

"Please Carth I **need **to know!"

Her tone was what shocked Carth. It wasn't like it had ever been, nothing like he remembered it, "Why do you need to know?"

Bastila gave him one of her famous glares, "I can't explain."

"Why not?" he was getting angry, he hated himself when he was like this.

"Because the council will know! They…they will know and they will stop me…"

Carth relaxed, "What Bastila? What will they know?"

She let out a troubled sigh, "I-I Just c-can't tell you. You must… trust me. The council will know that you have found it out if I say, and they will… I simply can't tell you."

Carth looked at her. She was pale, worry clearly showing on her usually calm face. It made Carth believe her. If something the council was doing troubled _**Bastila**_; it couldn't be good.

"Alright Bastila, don't tell me, but you _have _to tell me this: is knowing where my stuff is _very _important?"

The young woman nodded weakly.

"Carth, this giving of the will, isn't what it appears to be. That's all I can say."

"Alright Bastila, I understand."

But the truth was, he didn't understand. Far from it. Carth told Bastila about the box in his wardrobe and watched suspiciously as she typed it onto a datapad.

"Bastila, what are you going to do?"

"There's nothing I can do, you must give these to Mission." She handed him the shutdown datapad and a stealth-field generator."

"Why?"

"Because Mission can do it." Those were her final words to Carth before she pushed him away towards Mission.

He slowly walked towards her and sat down. She looked different to earlier, suspicious. Carth just sat there for a moment watching her eye the doors.

"They don't come back." Mission said finally.

"What do you mean?"

"After they go through those doors. They don't come back out."

It was then that Carth realised just how small the crowd had gotten. "I'm sure there is noting to worry about Mission. They probably just went out through the back doors."

"I dunno," she sighed, "it seems kinda… weird."

"Well, don't worry you'll be-"

"Carth Onasi." Called the voice from the other room. Mission looked up at Carth with unease.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." He assured her as he got up.

"Oh, Bastila said for me to give you this, I'll wait for you outside." He said giving her the stuff.

Mission nodded and Carth walked towards the doors. He turned around to see Mission look up from the datapad in horror before disappearing with the stealth-field generator.

Carth sighed and walked through the doors.

* * *

The silence of the halls in Citadel station was more than eerie as a Young Twi'lek woman ran through them in stealth. 

She stopped outside an apartment door and carefully picked at the lock, it wouldn't budge.

She pulled out a security tunneler and went to work on the door for a bout five minutes before it finally budged.

Once inside she switched off the generator and ran across the main room. She walked along the shadows until she reached the described bedroom.

Kneeling infront of the wardrobe she carefully pushed clothes out of the way in search for the item of question.

"Yes." She whispered as she pulled it out.

She turned and ran back out towards the front door. She was almost out when she felt the cold feeling of stasis wash over her.

A young man appeared infront of her. He looked sad.

"I will release you, but be forewarned I do posses a lightsaber. Stay quiet.

Once released Mission fell to the ground of the Onasi apartment, "Owie…" she moaned.

"Be quiet." Scolded the man, but he helped Mission to her feet anyway.

"Listen you," she hissed, "I don't have time for games! I gotta get out of here, **now**."

"I know, and I promise I won't keep you up for very long."

Mission was shocked by his reply and decided to let the man speak.

"I too know the fate that awaits the rest of both crews of the _Ebon Hawk_, and I also know that I await the same fate…"

The man looked down at the floor and Mission suddenly realised who he was.

"Dustil? Dustil Onasi?"

"Yes."

"Why? I-if you knew what was to happen, why didn't you stop it?"

Dustil let out small laugh, "Because, I am not strong enough to go against the council, and for that… I hate myself."

Mission felt a pang of sympathy for the young Onasi, "Come with me."

Dustil looked taken aback by her offer but graciously declined, "They would find me… through the force. I would only give you away, I can't."

"I'm sorry."

He looked up at Mission and smiled a smile so like her father Mission had to force back a laugh. He stood aside and let her pass.

She walked towards the door, turning on her stealth-field generator when Dustil called her back.

"Yeah?"

"Give this to my father." He said calmly.

"But I…"

He smiled, "Trust me. You'll get the chance."

Mission nodded, left the apartment and disappeared.

'_Good luck…'_

* * *

She continued running. Bumping into the occasional passer-by who would look around in shock wondering what had hit off them. 

Mission ran through crowds and hopped the first shuttle she could find.

Once off she ran through the docking area, there was one door that seemed heavily guarded but she knew what to do.

She carefully dropped a concussion grenade a few yards away and ran. The explosion caused some panic and the guards ran over to see if anyone had been injured.

Mission quickly opened the airlock and ran out to the dock.

"Perfect," she whispered as she saw two men loading on a familiar T3 unit. She could overhear their conversation.

"Well this one got the memory wipe but the other just wouldn't open up for us so we figured it must be some scrapped protocol droid and left it be… after a few guys gave it a small bashing."

The other man laughed and they disappeared into the _hawk_, only to come out a few moments later, still talking.

"So what happens to this beauty?" one of them asked

"The ship? Ah, one of the crew gets it after his-"

Mission lost her footing and sent a crate tumbling.

"What was that? Who's there?"

Mission dared not breathe.

"Ah forget it Zuko. It was probably some space rat or somethin'."

With that the men left. Mission crept across the docking area and onto the ship.

* * *

**Ok I had some free time today so I thought I'd do up another chapter... and try to fix the last one a little.**

**I hope neither suck too bad now:D**

**Again please R&R!!!! **

**thanks!**


	4. The Arrangement

**Today was yet _ANOTHER_ boring and rainy day, so I decided to update!**

**Yeah well...what can I say? i just LOVE to write. (helps me ignore my little brother) :P**

**Thanks to anyone who's been reviewing! I do realise at the rate I'm updating in boredom I'm not exactly giving much time to review. But i do appreciate the ones I get!**

**Anyway hope you enjoy.**

**Please R&R!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

A loud rumbling noise caused the sleeping smuggler to wake from his slumber. _'That was one weird dream…'_ He pulled himself up off the bed and made his way towards the 'fresher.

While passing through his apartment he caught sight of the time,

"Oh Frack! I'm late."

He quickly got dressed, gathered his gear together and dashed out of the apartment. He made his way down towards the dock module of Citadel Station. The job was supposed to be simple: bring a small cargo of spice to Tatooine.

'_Nobody ever suspects small crates.'_

Making his way through the entertainment sector he fought the urge to run in for a round of Pazaak. _'It's one quick job…and it's for a Hutt. Pazaak can wait.'_

Truth was he didn't really know much about this deal. It was odd, because the proof of the interaction was right there in his datapad, but something felt off. He just couldn't remember meeting any associate of this Hutt or even ever hearing about him before this, but he hadn't yet ever turned down a smuggling deal, and he wasn't going to start now.

He typed in the code from the datapad onto the console to open the airlock and casually walked into the bay, winking at the female dock officer on the way to the ship.

Once inside he checked off the normal pre takeoff procedures. "Great. Everything's fine."

He then decided to take one quick look at the cargo. This wasn't a typical thing for him, but he had this… feeling.

He walked over to the cargo door and took a quick peek inside, "Who the heck are _you_?"

* * *

The captain woke up with a splitting headache, "I don't remember being out last night…" he groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He was shocked to see a face leaning over the bed staring at him.

"Admiral Dodonna?" he exclaimed, "What are you doing… in my _bedroom_?"

"Carth! There is no time to explain." She picked up a rucksack and tossed it at him, "You have to follow me!"

Carth was suspicious but knew by now that when Admiral Dodonna was worried, that he should be too. He jumped out of his bed, threw on his clothes and followed his commanding officer out of his apartment.

They ran through the many areas of Citadel Station. By the time they had reached the entertainment sector Carth had put his foot down, "Admiral! Although I do respect your authority I must ask why you have lead me this far without any information?"

"Carth, I just can't be the one to tell you. This is too big!" She sighed when she noticed the relentless look on his face, "Carth… if I tell you, there will be trouble for the Republic!"

"How is telling a captain _anything_ to do with a mission going to-"

"You're not a captain! You're an Admiral…" her face suddenly fell, "And already I have said too much."

She motioned to press forward but Carth stood rigid on the spot.

"An a-admiral?" he stammered, "But I don't understand…"

"I know! That is why you must follow me!"

"But you said you can't tell me."

Admiral Dodonna looked at him with sympathy, "That's right Carth, I can't… but I'll be damned if I'm going to let pass your _only _other option."

Carth looked at her for a long moment, he sighed, "Lead the way, Admiral."

They ran through the dock module towards hangar bay one. Admiral Dodonna quickly typed in the access code and lead Carth in towards the ship.

Carth gasped at the sight; "She's beautiful…"

'_Beautiful. There was something about that word that tickled Carth's mind.'_

"Onasi!"

Carth jumped at the Admirals sudden shout. He realised he had been daydreaming and the Admiral was now at the ship's exit ramp. He ran over to join her.

"Alright Onasi, take these," she said thrusting him a large sack of medpacks, "The pilot's a smuggler by the name of Atton Rand. He's carrying spice, so if he gives you any trouble tell him 'you're an Admiral of the republic and-"

"Sorry Admiral, but you can't be telling me that you brought me all the way down here to bust some smuggler?!" The words were out of Carth's mouth before he even knew what he was saying.

Dodonna sighed, "'**And, **you won't bust him if he takes you on board.'"

Carth just looked at her, then burst out laughing, "Good one Forn! You had me going there for a second I… you're not joking," he concluded when he saw the seriousness of her face.

"Carth, you _have _to get away from here, and this man can take you!"

"You can't be serious! _You _of all people _can't _be serious!"

"Carth you _have _to go into hiding, you have to get away from here, and this ship holds the answers."

"What are you talking about? What answers?" he snapped, "Why do I need to hide? What did _I_ do?!"

"Nothing… but you're not running from the Republic."

"Then _who?!_"

She looked up at him and sighed, "I can tell you _who_ you're running from. But that pilot Atton Rand, believe it or not, is also innocent, and he is running from them too! He just doesn't realise it… yet."

Carth shifted on the spot. He didn't want to believe her, but he felt strange lately. He sighed, realising he had no other choice, "Alright…" he turned to get on the ship.

"Wait Carth."

He turned around to see his old friend's hand stretched out, and in it,

"A Cross of Glory?"

"Take it."

"Why?"

"Because you earned it… you just… don't remember."

Carth took the cross. He had a hundred questions, but knew he didn't have time.

"Thanks Forn."

And with that he ran into the ship.

* * *

Once on board he immediately knew where the captain was, just follow the shouting.

"Listen kid-"

"I am _not _a kid!"

Carth didn't know why, but the argument seemed familiar, up to the point where the pilot roared,

"Get off my ship."

"_Your_ ship? I know Republic pilots who flew this ship before you!"

The pilot laughed.

"That's not so likely… see this," he said gesturing around the ship, "this kid, is a smugglers vessel. I don't think any republic pilot would be caught _dead_ flying this."

Carth entered what looked like the cargo hold to find a young Twi'lek woman and a man dressed in leather in a heated argument. The Twi'lek caught sight of Carth and went wide eyed,

"Oh yeah! Well there's your not-so-dead Republic pilot!"

The man who Carth assumed must be Atton Rand suddenly swung round to face the Admiral.

"Look sir," he stammered, "This isn't what it looks like! If this kid is missing, I had _nothing _to do with it! She won't get off _my _ship and I-" he stopped trying to explain himself when the Twi'lek girl had ran over and hugged the Admiral.

"Carth!" she exclaimed, "Where have you been? I've been hiding on this ship waiting for you guys to come for like two days now, and-"

She suddenly stopped and broke away from the tensing man, looking up at his face, "Carth?"

Carth looked down at the girl. She was young and dressed up like an average thief. She was staring up at him in a mixture of confusion and worry, "I'm sorry… do I know you?" he eventually managed to ask.

The girl's eyes immediately filled with tears. She looked around hopelessly, as if she suddenly realised that she was alone, "No…" she whispered.

"Look." the pilot interrupted, "I'm sorry but I'm on a tight schedule here so…"

"Not anymore."

* * *

Atton just stared at the man in the orange jacket, "Sorry, sir?"

"You're not going anywhere… without me."

Atton stood there in disbelief. Was this guy for real? Coming onto _his _ship. Telling _him _to take the guy along with him!

"Yeah right buddy, listen…"

"That's admiral to you." the man interrupted.

"A-admiral?" Atton spluttered.

"That's right," he replied, "And I know what cargo you're taking along with you! So I'll make you a deal: let me tag along, and I won't immediately turn you in."

Atton fingered his blaster, "Listen _Admiral_, what's to say I don't just blast you _both_ right now and space your bodies once I'm off this wretch of a planet?"

"Well," came Carth's reply, "I guess you could just call it a… feeling. That and if you were to _try_ to take me out, this heavily armed woman beside me seems capable enough to be able to blast you up into tiny bits."

Atton smiled, "Alright old man, I guess you can come along."

"Good."

The young Twi'lek girl suddenly interrupted, as if she had not been there the whole time, "Carth! I have been hiding from the Jedi for two days! You can't just give me back to them! I don't want my memory wiped!"

Both men snapped their heads in her direction. "What?" they asked simultaneously.

The girl ignored the Atton and turned her head towards Carth, "Please," she begged, "You have to trust me!"

Carth stared at the girl_, Is this the same reason I'm here? Am I __**hiding**__ from the Jedi too? She seems to know my name, but she could just have heard of me,_ he pulled himself together and decided for once to go against his instincts. He turned to face Atton

"This Girl's coming too."

The girl beamed up at him and he felt like he just _had _to know her.

"I'm sorry, but who are you again?" he asked regrettably

Her face dropped immediately, "M-Mission… Vao…" she sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't realise… I wasn't prepared…" she trailed off.

"Prepared for what?" he asked, watching her stare at the ground.

Then she looked up at him, her eyes shimmering with tears. She looked into his eyes for a minute in what seemed like hope before replying, "You don't remember me."

It wasn't a question.


	5. Remembering

**Another rainy day! yawn well at least i got to put up another chapter.**

**Oh... I don't own this game...**

**R&R pweeeeeeeeeze!!!!!!!**

**mwah**

**_Come to the darkside!...We have cookies!_**

* * *

Once off Telos and in space Mission unbuckled her safety belt and made her way from the main hold into the cockpit, 

"Listen old man, I dunno what you're talking about! I can fly this ship just fine on my own, thank you very much!"

"Oh come off it! A gizka could fly this thing better than you!"

Mission walked in to find both pilots at each other's throats. Mission couldn't help but burst out laughing at Carth's remark on the gizka, both men turned around to face her.

"Oh! I… am…" she stuttered, trying to stop her giggles.

"What's so funny?" asked Carth, slightly agitated.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just…" she trailed off, laughing again.

"What?" he asked again, now grinning himself.

"It's you. Back when you were flying the ship Jolee told you a gizka could do a better job of flying. You just sound so like the old man right now." she snickered.

Atton found this new information on the Republic pilot very amusing, but Carth seemed slightly troubled.

"Miss," he began forcefully, "could you please go out into the main hold. I'll be right out after you."

Mission stared at Carth in slight shock for a moment before doing as she was told and leaving. Once she was gone Atton perked up.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice, 'Admiral'. I mean, why are you being so harsh on her?"

Carth flicked his head around and stared at Atton, "Because she knows me!" he snapped, as if that should be the most obvious reason in the world.

"So?" Atton looked up at the guy in pure bewilderment.

"So: I don't know her!"

"Well… Carth, I think that you should talk to her, because she obviously believes that you can protect her."

"From what?"

"I dunno," he shrugged, "The _Jedi_? Isn't that what she was panicking about earlier?"

Carth looked across to the cockpit door, _'The Jedi…' _"Will you be able to handle things here?" he asked Atton.

"What? You mean goin' around in **huge** circles until we figure out where we're going? You insult me old man! Go on out to her, I'll be in later."

* * *

Carth nodded and left the cockpit. Walking down to the main hold he could smell…caffa? 

He walked into the kitchen to find Mission darting around like a housewife in her own home. She knew where _everything_ was and had no trouble using any of the appliances.

She stopped for a moment when she saw Carth.

"You want a cup of caffa?" she asked innocently.

Carth shot up from his stupor, "Ah, yeah. Sure."

He sat down and she placed a steaming mug infront of him.

"Miss, how-"

He hadn't noticed the girl wince, "Please, Carth. Call me Mish."

"But I don't know you…"

She smiled sadly at Carth, "I know…" she replied, in a voice that was barely audible, "But, would you? It just makes me feel less… alone."

They sat in silence for a long time. Carth was in deep thought, _'Come on, Onasi! I mean look at her! Does __she__ look like she'd be capable of killing you?' _Carth pondered on this, he looked over at her. She was staring at her cup of caffa in great content.

"So…Mish," he began.

"Yes?" she beamed at him.

"How did you…"

"Get here?" she interrupted.

"…Know where everything was?" he corrected. She smiled, "I lived here for about a year. I guess I learned where _some _of the stuff was in that space of time."

Carth smiled, but wasn't convinced, "Or you could have just searched through the ship while you were _hiding _for two days." He suggested.

Mission shrugged, "Anything's possible, but trust you to be suspicious Onasi!" she giggled, getting up and washing both their cups.

Carth was getting annoyed, _'Alright, this is getting out of hand!'_

"Ok!" he snapped, but Mission continued cleaning up, as if she hadn't heard him.

"Ok…" she repeated after a minute.

"Who are you? Why do you know me? Why are you running? Who from?" he realised he was getting more impatient by the second, "Answer me God dammit!" he suddenly realised that shouting was a really bad idea, when he saw the young Twi'lek's face.

"Mission…"

"No!" she snapped, "I can't do this! I just can't be the one to help you!" she leaned against the counter, tears falling from her eyes, "I- I'm… I'M TOO YOUNG!" she screamed before running out of the kitchen. She knew where she was going.

_'Dammit! Smooth Onasi…'_

* * *

Mission had run into the starboard dormitory. She locked the door behind her and fell to the floor, leaning against the wall._ 'Why did Bastila give __me__ the job? Why couldn't she have given it to someone…__anyone__ else?'_

She slowly stood up and walked over to the beds. Back when Revan was on the ship, she had practically lived in here; playing pazaak, messing with Revan, hiding from Bastila's constant nagging or just hanging out with Zaalbar.

A small tear trailed down her cheek, _'Zaalbar… I could really use you right about now…'_

But she knew that Zaalbar, like everyone else, didn't know her anymore. The only person that _did_ know her was, _'Revan!'_ Mission panicked. She hadn't told Carth that Revan was still alive, that the council had tricked them, and that she was still out there fighting a war in the unknown regions.

She got up and was about to run out to find Carth, when it hit her like a tonne of bricks,_ 'Carth… won't remember Revan.' _Mission fell to the floor, crying all over again. She must have been there for about fifteen minutes before she heard a gentle tapping on the door and Carth's voice, "Mission?"

Mission sniffled and made her way to the door, unlocking it and turning away.

Carth stood at the entrance, looking both confused and worried.

"I'm sorry Carth…" she began, "I just can't help you. I can't do all this… on my own…"

Carth looked down at her. She was a mess, _'She's just a kid…' _he thought as he walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. Mission slowly calmed down, looked up at him and smiled,

"You're not alone." He corrected her.

He suddenly felt weak and his legs gave way. He collapsed onto the floor and all her could hear was Mission screaming.

"Hold on Carth! I'll… I'll go get help!"

He heard her run off towards the cockpit before everything went black.

* * *

"_Carth?" _

_He opened his eyes to a shocking sight. He was back on the ship, but it looked different. It wasn't so old, and he was flying! _

_Outside was a city engulfed in flames, falling around them. He dodged around collapsing buildings and made his way off the planet. He flew through the atmosphere of the dying world and once outside in space he saw it; the __Leviathan_

_That was the ship bombing the planet to pieces and as much as Carth wanted to fly at the huge flagship, he couldn't control himself and he put them into hyperspace. _

_Carth put the ship on autopilot, stood up and looked around. There was a young woman, '_Bastila Shan?_'_

_The subconscious Carth only knew the woman because of her popularity amongst the Republic, but the Carth in this dream seemed to know her for other reasons, because out of nowhere they were arguing about where they should go next. _

"_We should head straight to Dantooine." She said forcefully, "There is a Jedi Enclave there where I'm sure we will be safe."_

_Carth snorted at this, "You think we'll be safe _anywhere with_ the Sith after us?!"_ Carth had no control over any part of his body, or his voice. It was like he was just sitting there, enjoying the ride.

"_Well Carth, I think it would be our best option right now, yes. Besides the council wish to speak with Ithaya."_

_At this Carth looked over at a woman standing there __with a terrified young Twi'lek girl, no more than fourteen, in her arms. He looked back at Bastila, "Fine. We'll go to Dantooine, but I still don't think it's a good idea."_

_Bastila nodded.__ She then clipped her lightsaber onto her belt before leaving the cockpit._

_Carth sighed and looked around once more. There was a T3 droid in the corner beeping quietly, and beside him, at the co-pilot's chair stood rough looking man, he looked __anything __**but**__ friendly._

_He walked towards Carth who stood rigid on the spot. The man stopped infront of him, sizing him up. Carth held his ground. Then,_

"_Canderous! Leave Carth be!" said the woman from earlier. Carth looked over at her; "There's been enough bloodshed without you adding to it."_

_Carth tried to get a better look at the woman. She was right infront of him, yet he couldn't make out any of her features. The young girl, on the other hand, Carth recognised immediately. It was a younger version of the girl Carth had been with just moments ago._

_Then, without his control, he walked over to the sobbing teenager and put his hand on her shoulder._

_The woman was looking up at Carth in appreciation, Carth knew that, but he still couldn't see her face. It was like a blind spot; everything else was perfectly clear, except her._

"_M-my…home…" whispered the younger Mission. Then a furry paw landed on her other shoulder. The Wookie began to howl something Carth couldn't understand but it seemed to cheer up the girl for just a moment before, "I have nowhere to go now…" she sobbed, "I…I'm all…alone…" _

_Carth looked down at he. She was traumatised. This place was her home and now, just like Telos, it was destroyed. But why?_

_Then Carth kneeled down to the girl. She looked over at him with teary eyes. The words had been out of his mouth before he realised that he was saying them,_

"Mish... you're not alone."

* * *

His comment was followed by a howling Wookie and a woman's words of agreement, but Carth was leaving the new ship, and waking up to find a terrified older Mission staring at him and Atton checking his pulse. 

"He's waking up," Atton assured Mission as he did one last quick scan before letting Carth sit up.

"You Ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," Carth groaned, "Just fine."

"Good."

Atton made his way over to the console on the other side of the medbay. Carth sighed and was lying back down when Mission slapped him, hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" he demanded, but he couldn't stay angry when he saw Mission's face. It looked just like it had in his dream, absolutely horrified.

"Don't you _Ever_ scare me like that again! Do you hear me Carth Onasi?!"

Carth caught her eyes and nodded, "Ok. I won't. I'm sorry…Mish."

He was shocked at how quickly her face changed so she was, once again, beaming at him.

Atton looked at both of them for a moment before finally saying, "Alright. The Admiral needs his rest. You can bother him some more later."

Mission looked angry at Atton's statement, but when she turned to snap at him Atton just winked and Mission couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright." She agreed, and with that she left.

Atton nodded at Carth, "Goodnight, Admiral." He made his way towards the door.

"Atton."

"Yeah?"

"Call me Carth."

* * *

Carth woke up later to find Mission in the room with breakfast, "Here ya go!" she said dropping the tray infront of him. 

"Thanks Mission." Carth said, with an affable smile.

"No problem," she replied before walking towards the door.

"Ah, Mission?" he called.

"Yup?"

"Can we talk?"

Mission's eyes widened as she walked back towards him, "About what? Your dream?"

Carth choked on his breakfast, "You know about my dream?!" he was shocked, _'What is she, a mind reader?'_

"Not what it was about, just that you had one." She gave him a smile, which he returned with a sceptical look.

"How do you know I had a dream?" he asked suspiciously.

"Let's just say; I have…experience with those kinda dreams. First: what was the dream about?"

Carth looked at her for a moment pondering on whether or not he should tell her. In the end he decided to try, "You were in it…"

Mission sat down on the bed gesturing for him to continue.

"We were in _this_ ship, only it was newer… and I was in the cockpit, flying…"

He told her about Bastila Shan arguing in the cockpit about their next destination, about the T3 droid beeping in the corner of the cockpit, about how he couldn't control what he was doing.

"And then there was this guy. He looked pretty rough, and he walked over to me, sizing me up-"

"Canderous…" she quietly interrupted.

"Yeah! And he looked ready to slug me before… this woman told him to back off."

At the mention of the woman Mission almost fell off the bad, "You remember Rev?"

"What?"

Mission turned looking at him frantically, "You remember what she looks like, who she is?!"

"No…" he replied. Mission's headtails dropped,

"Oh…"

"I think her name was… Ithaya. Does that mean anything to you?"

Mission nodded, "She was our old captain when we were on this ship last time."

"You know, Mish," Carth said sitting up a bit more, "I'm starting to believe you."

Mission gave him a wide grin before he continued.

"Anyway, the woman Ithaya… you were in her arms, crying…" he paused when he saw Mission, remembering.

"Taris…" she whispered under her breath.

"I know it seems crazy, we were escaping the planet while it was being bombed. But no one survived that bombing."

Mission looked over at him, giving him a small, sad smile, "We did."

"What?"

"Everything you said about your dream… it really happened."

Carth just sat there while Mission explained all that she knew about their time on Taris before it was destroyed. She told him that he had crashed down in an escape pod from the Republic ship, the _Endar Spire_. That the woman Ithaya had survived too, but had hit her head and passed out.

She told him that he was the first to see her thrash around in her sleep while she was having visions, like the one Carth just had. And that they had to find Bastila Shan who had also escaped the Republic ship, but was captured _and _they were all hiding from the sith.

She told him all about the sith, the blockade, Bastila, the Hidden Beks, the Black Vulkars, Rakghoul disease, the cure, the swoop racing, T3-M4, the _Ebon Hawk, _Davik Kang, the upper, lower and under city.

How Canderous Ordo was a Mandalorian bounty hunter who helped them get off of Taris once they had found Bastila.

"Is that it?" he asked, once she had completed her story on the events of Taris.

Mission nodded. It had taken her about an hour to explain all she could remember about her old home, but if it made Carth believe her then it was worth it.

She got up and stretched, "Well… I'm gonna go find something to do. I wonder if that Atton guy can play Pazaak?" she got up and walked out of the medbay.

"Yeah! Just don't use T3 to cheat!" he called out after her.

Mission ran back in wide-eyed, "What did you say? Do you remember?"

Carth sat there in surprise at his own words, "I dunno… it just came out."

She squealed and left the room singing a song about Carth getting his memory back.

Carth sat back on the bed listening to the Two crewmembers playing Pazaak, _'What do I remember? And why do I feel like this Ithaya person has a lot more to do with my past than Mission's telling me.'_

After a few more minutes of silent thought Carth decided to go into the cockpit and relieve Atton of piloting for a while.

He wanted to get used to flying the _Hawk_ again.

* * *

**Well there ya go! Mission knows all!**

**Carth's kinda getting the picture... and Atton's still clueless! hehe**

**the world is at peace!**

**please R&R!**


	6. HK47 Reactivated

While both pilots were asleep in the dormitories, it was Mission's turn to sit around in the cockpit.

"This is stupid!" she yawned.

She had been there for about an hour now. In another hour Atton would be coming in to relieve her of cockpit duty, which was a good thing, because playing yourself in Pazaak was **boring!**

'_That's 21, bust. I lose… or did I win?'_

Either way she was bored. Mission decided to get up and take a quick stroll around the ship. She hadn't really had much time to check it out, even while she was hiding.

She past the engine room, the door was locked. _'Hmm… wonder what's in here…' _she decided against trying to unlock the door at this time of night. She didn't want _two _cranky pilots giving out to her for waking them up.

She walked on, quietly. She past through the garage, _'Where's the swoop bike gone?' _she pondered as she continued to the main hold.

"Well, that was a colossal waste of time." she said, walking past yet another locked door. It was the door to the storage compartment. Mission looked around her. "No one would hear me unlocking _this_ door," she whispered as she began working through the security.

The door opened and Mission went wide-eyed.

* * *

Both Atton and Carth awoke to Mission's screams. Carth jumped quickly out of the bad, while the smuggler landed flat on his face behind him. 

They ran into the main hold to see mission, stuttering, "D-d-droid…"

Carth looked from a terrified Mission, to a furious Atton. He obviously didn't like the idea of being woken up for nothing.

Carth walked over to Mission, "Hey," he said calmly, "What's wrong? It's just a droid."

Mission swung around and stared in disbelief, "Oh, I-I'm s-s-sorry. would you r-rather I said… HOMICIDAL DROID?!"

Carth looked around at Atton, who looked ready to kill someone.

"Where?"

Mission pointed inside the storage compartment at a bashed up looking HK droid. Atton laughed, "That thing?! I must've picked it up on some planet or other. It's a bucket of bolts, wouldn't do you any good, or bad."

Mission looked up at Carth, she was worried. Carth turned to face Atton.

"I dunno, could be dangerous…" he pressed.

Atton sighed, "Fine. If it'll make little-miss-bantha-brains over here quiet, how 'bout I take over the rest of her shift **and** mine? That way you can just go back to sleep."

Mission gave Atton a sceptical look, "_And_ I'll keep an eye on this 'homicidal' droid."

Missions sighed and agreed before heading off to bed. Carth stayed an extra moment before leaving, taking a long look at the droid before going off to bed.

Atton sighed, "Rand, why do _you _always get the crazy crew members?"

* * *

About an hour later, _Mission's_ shift had ended and Atton was still sitting at the pilot's chair. "Just two more hours…" he assured himself, but he could slowly feel his legs falling asleep, 

"Might as well go look at our 'homicidal' droid."

He got up and stretched, heading towards the main hold. He stopped at the storage compartment and opened the door. The droid was scrapped. It had taken a nice few bashes over the years and a few recent ones too.

Atton kneeled infront of him and opened him up. The droid was special _that_ was for sure. All those bangs and not a single wire out of place. But it looked like someone had shut him down purposely, because Atton couldn't get anywhere near his memory chip.

Atton tried to open him up, "Voicelocked, damn." He cursed in Huttese.

Atton was about to leave the droid for scrap when it shot up. "Salutations: Greetings HK-47 is active.

Atton stepped back, "List your functions." He ordered.

"Response: I am an experienced droid in both protocol and waste disposal."

"So you clean out the 'fresher..." Atton clarified.

"Negatory: No . Proud statement: I am experienced in the disposal of organic… meatbags."

Atton stepped even further back, "So you're an assassin droid?" _'Great! The hysterical kid was right.'_

"Affirmative: Yes Master."

"Master?"

HK walked up to Atton, "Affirmation: **You** are my Master, as it appears my previous Master is no longer around."

Atton straightened up, "Who was your previous master?"

"Announcement: It appears my memory core, which stores such information has been voicelocked in order to keep that information protected. Suggestion: You could be the meatbag desired to unlock my system, should you wish to try."

"What's to happen if I'm not?" he asked wearily.

"Reassurance: Nothing Master. I am not to harm any organic that fails in their attempt to unlock my systems. I am even programmed to persuade them to 'Try again'."

Atton stared at him for a moment, "Alright. What do I do?"

"Clarification: It is a simple matter of me asking you a question, Master. My sensors will pick up your voice traits and I will see if you have answered the question correctly."

"Alright, fire away."

"Question: What is your name?"

Atton stood there in shock, "That's it? 'What is my name'?!"

"Repetition: What is your name?"

"Atton Rand."

HK stood there for a moment, seemingly scanning Atton's answer before replying, "Incorrect answer."

"What?!"

"Condescending statement: Although that may be your name, it is not the correct name for my database. Additional statement: Although your voice traits were a perfect match to those in my database…"

"What are you trying to say?" Atton asked, attempting to stare the droid down.

"Query: Are you sure you do not want to try again?"

Atton didn't know how, but he could sense that the droid knew more about him then he was letting on.

"Alright," he said finally.

"Question: What is your name?"

Atton let out a long sigh, "Jaq… Jaq Rand."

* * *

HK let out a series of loud revs from his processors before replying, "Salutations: Greetings once again, piloting meatbag." 

"Pilot meatbag? What happened to master?" Atton asked, appalled by the droids sudden change of heart.

"Condescending statement: Now that my memory is back to its original status, I am capable of acknowledging you by your original title."

"Original?"

"Affirmative: Why yes, meatbag."

"Fine," he hissed, "What else was your memory storing?"

"Answer: There appears to be a holovid of the doctoring meatbag in my storing file."

"Doctoring meatbag?"

Atton closed his eyes and could hear a conversation he never knew had occurred, _"Reply: Oh yes, my tin-can assassin, I do believe, now that the doctoring meatbag is temporarily out of commission I will be in need of you're… mediocre piloting skills." _

"Yes" replied HK, "It is addressed to you, shall I play it?"

"Ah… let me think about that…**yes!**"

Atton didn't know exactly why, but he had a feeling that he hated this droid _already_.

HK pointed his projectors towards the floor and it displayed a tall man with blonde hair.

"Atton, if you are listening to this then you have gotten past HK's voice lock. I am sorry I couldn't have been of any help to you, or leave you clues, but it was not I who programmed the question. I am sure you are very confused at this point as to what's going on.

"Let me begin with telling you that I am Mical, and I was travelling with you for about a year. We travelled with Jedi,"

Atton's heart skipped a beat.

"Our captain was the Jedi Exile, Izabella Kino, or Izzy, as you usually call her. You first met Izzy on Peragus II,"

"But Peragus was destroyed…" Atton whispered, "an explosion."

"You were being held in a force cage…"

Atton closed his eyes.

* * *

_He was sitting there, in that force cage for God only knows how long when she walked in, in her underwear,_

"_Nice outfit," he remarked, "What, you miners change uniform regulations while I been in here?"_

"_Keep those eyes up," she snapped, "And tell me your name."_

Atton couldn't make out her face. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he got the feeling she was beautiful, but he couldn't make out any of her features. Almost like her face was erased from his memory.

_And then he spoke, "Atton…Atton Rand. Excuse me for not shaking hands, the force cage only gives minor electrical burns."_

She was trying hard not to laugh, but she was smiling. Atton knew that, even if he couldn't see her face.

"_Where is everybody?" she asked._

"_What? You mean there's nobody left on the station?"_

_She nodded._

_She had asked him a bunch of questions. He told her that some Jedi showed up and caused mayhem amongst the workers. Some wanted to sell her to the exchange for the bounty, but the others didn't want to do something so… cruel. So they fought._

_She seemed troubled by that. She asked him why there was a bounty on Jedi's heads. Then it hit him,_

"_You're that Jedi everyone's been talking about." He gasped._

"_Why is there a bounty on Jedi?" she asked again, a little more forcefully this time._

"_Well… I dunno," he replied honestly, "Maybe because there aren't any left…"_

"_What?" she asked, "That's not possible!"_

_Atton told her about Revan and that after the Jedi civil war all the remaining Jedi kinda disappeared. _

_She told him that Revan had redeemed herself and that she killed Malak in order to complete her redemption. _

* * *

"You met another force sensitive woman, Kreia," the man on the holo continued.

Although it is illusive to me, how she blackmailed you, I am aware that she did.

"The three of you went to Telos, Citadel Station where you helped solve a few bounties for the TSL and also helped the Ithorians living there. You were, however being chased by the sith… and it was they who destroyed Peragus. You all had a narrow escape.

"The group thought it better not to stay in one place for too long so you went to take the _Ebon Hawk_ and leave Telos, but it had been stolen. You went to find it, meeting Bao-Dur along the way, he helped you get to an old Base and then to a hidden Jedi Academy, where th Ebon Hawk had been taken.

"You met a Jedi Master there, Atris. Izzy told her of the sith, and offered help. Atris then asked you all to find as many Jedi Masters as possible.

"You found a Holo explaining Izzy's exile. It was punishment for following the Republic to war against the Mandalorians."

He went on to talk about their journeys to many different planets in search of the Jedi Masters who had Exiled Izzy long ago. That in the end it was discovered that Kreia, who had been deceiving all of them, turned Atris to the darkside and killed the other Masters.

He told them of Darth Nihilus, Darth Sion, Malachore V, the Trayus Academy and Darth Traya.

Atton didn't know why, but he felt a terrible pang in the pit of his stomach when the man told him that Izzy was supposed to be a 'wound' in the force.

"And now, Atton. She is gone in search of Revan, to help he fight a horrific battle in the unknown regions. That is where you must go. You must help Izzy… and Revan.

"If you feel it entirely necessary, there are some people you may be able to persuade to join you. they are previous friends of ours. Mira and Bao-Dur are on Nar Shadda and Mandalore is in the Mandalorian base on Duxn.

"There are others, like myself...jedi you could find, but it would not be wise to come in search of us. We are strong in the force, and are very capable at the moment of using our power. The Jedi council can use that strength to feel us through the force.

"Those who are not as strong in their power send off lighter signals. I feel I should tell you now, Atton that you are force sensitive and were once trained as a Jedi by Izzy. Although you no longer remember, you once were able to wield the force. Therefore I must warn you to be quick in searching for our allies so as not to be found by the council."

Atton's jaw was literally hit the floor. _'Me? a…Jedi…'_

"You must first go to Duxn, you will find Mandalore there and things will be much clearer. But I cannot tell you more, you must remember for yourself, but know this… Izzy-… c…saves…"

The holo was damaged and Atton couldn't make out what the guy was saying. Atton felt like throttling him,

"Goodbye, Atton. And may the force be with you."

"End recording."

* * *

Atton just sat there, in shock. He heard something move behind him, he turned to see Carth and Mission. 

"What was that?" asked Carth.

"Apparently you're not the only one with memory problems…" said Atton, before slouching back down on the floor, "Why can't I remember any of this?"

"Because the Jedi wiped your memory," replied Mission.

Both Atton and Carth looked at Mission, who flushed at the sudden attention, "How long would it take for us to get to Onderon?" she asked quietly.

"From here… about three days." Atton answered.

"We should go there." She said, "And I can explain a lot in three days."

Atton and Carth looked at her before Carth turned to Mission, "Alright, Mission, but we're gonna need you to explain a **lot**."

She nodded before Carth left to type in the co-ordinates for Duxn in on the galaxy map, leaving Atton and Mission alone.

* * *

**I hope that chapter wasn't too bad.**

**I couldn't think of an easier way for Atton to remember stuff, hehe.**

**Please R&R and I'll luv you 4eva!**


	7. Carth's Memory

**Well ****HandMeThatCookie,** **needless to say, the rainy weather kept up for today. thank you very much, lol.**

**I don't think I like how chapters 6 & 7 came out. R&R and i'll see what I can do about them.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Mission and Atton sat in the main hold, in total silence for what seemed like an eternity. Then,

"Mission?"

Mission turned to look at the scared pilot, "Yeah Atton?"

"How come _you_ remember all this?"

Mission looked down at the floor, then back up at Atton. "Well… that's kinda a long story. We should wait for Carth to come back."

Atton nodded, "But, how do you know Carth?"

"He saved me on Taris and I joined the crew."

"Taris?" asked Atton, shock dawning on his face.

"Yes, when it was attacked by the sith…" she replied, smiling sadly.

"I…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be!" she waved it off, "It's not like you were ever a sith!"

Atton gasped, _'How did that droid know my name?!'_ He hadn't pondered much on that since HK had activated. Atton stood up and quickly left the room, politely asking Mission not to follow him.

* * *

He walked into the garage, where HK was standing at the ready.

"HK, how did you know my name?"

"Disdainful comment: Why, I have heard other meatbags call you by the name 'Atton', but even though I know your name, I would much prefer to call you meatbag."

"But your question, you asked me for my **real** name."

"Query: Did I? And is the name Atton not truly yours? Expressed notion: Although it was I who asked you the question. I did not programme it into myself."

"Then who did? That Mical guy said he _didn't_ do it, so who did?"

"Answer: It was my previous Master."

"Give me their name."

"Reply: Izabella Kino."

And then a memory flashed before Atton's eyes. He was telling this woman everything. Everything he had kept secret for so long. About his past as a sith, the wars, Revan's elite sith assassins, which Jaq was a member of, _Everything._

Even about that Jedi… the one that opened him up to the force, and why he killed her.

He could feel her sorrow, pity, worry… fear. But then he remembered her saying something;

"I forgive you, Atton."

After that he had asked her to show him the force, how to use it. She trained him to become a Jedi sentinel.

* * *

Now Atton felt the whole galaxy open up to him. He felt it… the force. And he knew,

"They sensed me…"

Quickly running for the cockpit he found Carth working on the Galaxy Map.

There was no time for procedures, no time for ship checks. Atton just jammed the hyperdrive and sent the straight into hyperspace. Mission's screams and Carth shouting as he tried to reach the co-pilot's chair followed this.

And then they stopped.

"What in force name was that for?" shouted Carth.

Atton just sat there, looking straight ahead, "They're after us…"

* * *

"Let me get this straight… you're a Jedi?"

They were back in the main hold, sitting around the table.

"Yeah… but I'm not… a _Jedi_, if you get what I'm saying." replied Atton.

Carth shook his head, but Mission nodded enthusiastically.

"Just like Ithaya." She said.

"Alright Mission," started Carth turning to look at her, "You should start explaining."

Mission sat still, playing with a chain wrapped around her neck.

"Hey, what is that thing?" Atton asked, pointing to the chain.

"Oh, this?" she said slightly embarrassed, "It's a…"

"Cross Of Glory…" Carth finished, staring at the cross in awe, "Where did you get it?"

Mission looked up at him strangely before answering, "I _earned_ it."

Carth grinned, "Yeah…right."

"I did! You earned one too. All the crew did, for destroying the Star Forge."

"The Star Forge?!"

Mission sighed, "Yes, we, the old crew of the _Ebon Hawk_ boarded the Star Forge four years ago and, with the help of Revan, destroyed it and Darth Malak."

Carth stared at her in disbelief, "You mean to tell me, that we," he said gesturing at him and Mission, "Went into the star Forge, with Darth Revan?!"

"No," she replied shaking her headtails so much they began to wave, "I'm saying that we went up there with Revan."

"The dark Lord?"

"No… the prodigal knight."

"What?!"

Mission pulled on her headtails in frustration.

"You remember me mentioning Ithaya?"

"Yeah?"

"Well after escaping Taris with me, you, Canderous, T3 and Bastila, we went to Dantooine. There it was discovered that Ithaya was force sensitive, and that she and Bastila were sharing visions of these Star Maps.

"Ithaya, despite her age was trained to become a Jedi, in record time too. The council then sent the six of us on a mission to discover these Star Maps.

"After looking at the first one on Dantooine we figured out that they were giving the co-ordinates to the whereabouts of the ancient weapon, the Star Forge. It was also discovered that pieces on the Star Map were missing.

"We travelled to different planets in search of other Star Maps. Each one giving us more information. Our crew grew too. We picked up HK on Tatooine, ask him if you don't believe me.

"But anyway, while on our mission, Bastila was always giving Rev- **Ithaya**a hard time. She kept making her meditate and recite the Jedi code and stuff. Ithaya's dreams began to get worse…" she trailed off.

"What do you mean?" asked Carth calmly, he didn't want to pressure her, and it was obviously difficult for her to recall all of this.

"I mean…" she continued, "That you were with her almost every single night, holding her, trying to get her to fall asleep again."

Carth's eyes widened, "What?" he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, you two were pretty cute. You both always had a thing for each other, but anyway," she got up and began pacing, "The dreams were effecting both Bastila and Ithaya. We went to more planets and got more Star Maps," she paused.

"What's wrong, kid?" asked Atton.

Mission's face darkened, "We only needed one more Star Map when… we were captured, by the

Carth's heart skipped a beat, Mission continued, "While the rest of the crew were imprisoned it was planned before that another Jedi we had teamed up with, Juhani, would hide in the ship and rescue us. You, Bastila and Ithaya were brought to the torture chamber…"

Carth remembered what happened then. _There was a woman screaming and Saul Karath was torturing Carth. She was begging Saul to stop but he told her that unless she spoke of their mission Carth was going to get a lot worse. Carth told her not to tell them and she kept her mouth shut. Carth was shocked again._

Mission saw that Carth was remembering and waited until he came back before continuing, "They gave up on their interrogation, telling you that Malak was coming, they tortured you some more before leaving. After a while Juhani busted you out. We all went to the _Ebon Hawk_, while you, Ithaya and Bastila went up to the bridge to open the hangar doors.

"There was a lot of fighting… and Saul Karath… you got the revenge you always wanted, but…"

Carth looked at her. She stood there, helpless. Then she looked up at him, trying to find a way to tell him… easily,

"But… his last words weren't exactly an apology. You didn't find out then and there, though. You ran towards the hangar. We were ready to take off. You were almost there when… Malak arrived." She sighed.

"He told Ithaya… that she was Revan. That the council had…"

"Erased her memory… her identity." Carth finished.

He could remember that. He could remember hating her, for _everything, _"What happened then?" he asked.

Mission racked her brains for a moment. "I wasn't there but… Ithaya remembered and she fought Malak. He ran off and she followed. She was winning…kinda, when Bastila came in and saved both your butts.

"You got back onto the ship and explained what happened. You were mad, but I can't say I blame you. I mean with your wife and Dustil…"

"You know about that?" he asked, shocked.

Mission nodded, "You told me eventually. After you trusted Ithaya."

"I… trusted her?"

Again Mission nodded.

"And she was Darth Revan?!"

"Wait Carth!" Mission corrected, "Remember! We had this already! Four years ago!"

"What are you trying to say Mission? That I _forgave _Revan?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"I don't believe it! I don't believe _you_!" with that he marched off towards the dormitories.

Mission stood there, silent. "Hey kid," Atton began, "If it helps… I believe you…"

Mission twirled around, "Really? Why?" she asked suspiciously.

Atton smiled, "Because a lot of that stuff you said there… it hurt you to say it. That's how I know it's true."

"You were into interrogation before, huh?"

Atton sighed, "I guess you could call it that…"

Mission smiled, "The sith?"

"How do you…"

"I grew up around sith troopers and sith guards. I can tell, your walk, your stance, heck just about everything about you tells me you were with sith."

Atton stared at her, "And… why haven't you pounded me already?"

She gave a small laugh, "Because your walk; its not like a normal sith, nor is your stance or anything else. You left them a long time ago."

Atton gave her a wide grin, "You know kid, you're not half bad."

Mission crossed her arms and smirked, "Coming from _you_, I'll take that as a compliment," then she gave him a sharp glare, "And I am _not _a kid!"

* * *

Carth sat in the dormitory. It couldn't be true. It just…couldn't. He ran a hand through his messy hair and smirked as the two usual strands fell back down.

"_You're almost as stubborn as those two strands," she giggled. _

"_So? Does that mean you don't like me?"_

"_Of course not." She replied, slightly shocked at his assumption, "You might even say I lo-"_

"Carth?"

Carth sat up from the bed, trying to forget the memory he just had. _'Is it true? Did I once __**love**__…Darth Revan?'_

"Come in," he sighed. Mission opened the door and slumped into the dormitory.

"Alright Carth. I'm not here to argue, but if I was… I'd win." She clarified before sitting on the bed beside him. In her hands was a box, old and worn.

"Alright, then what _do_ you want?" he asked, as calmly as he could.

"To _prove_ myself." she replied, "I'm going to finish my story, you're going to listen. _Then_, after all is said and done you can judge. This here," she said pointing to the box, "Is my proof."

Carth sighed, and gave in, "Alright Mission, go ahead."

Mission told him about Korriban. It was their last planet to visit before the Star Forge. Carth had been ignoring Ithaya/Revan ever since Korriban.

"It was horrible… she was so messed up by everything. She even started hurting herself." Mission had said.

She told him that when on Korriban she pretended to be a fallen Jedi in order to get into the Sith Academy. She was looking around for prestige when,

"You found Dustil…"

Carth sat there, shocked. "Dustil? My son?"

Mission nodded.

"And what was he? A-a prisoner?"

She shook her head, "Carth… he was a sith…"

Carth was going to argue but Mission reached inside the box and handed him a holovid. On it, "Dustil…"

* * *

"_Father. I know you must be confused right now, but do not worry, I am fine. If you have this now, then I am assuming my earlier predictions that Bastila would send Mission were correct and I was able to give her this before my memory was erased._

"_If you do not know of what happened to me… then I assume I will not know of your fate either, but know this Father, I am forever grateful that you and Revan rescued me from the sith."_

Carth looked over at Mission, expecting an 'I told you so,' but she was sitting still, watching the holo.

"_I know that you don't understand any of this, and I know my holo probably won't help much. But I just want to clarify that as far as I am concerned, I couldn't have asked for a better Father. I am training to be a Jedi on Dantooine at the moment. Once you are finished on your quest I do hope you come seek me out._

"

* * *

The holo ended. Carth felt a warm tear fall down his cheek.

He looked over at Mission, "What happened after Revan turned him?"

"You spoke to her again…"

"And?"

She told him of the last Star Map, that Revan came back broken and that Carth took care of her.

"You told her… you could love her…"

She said that they reached an unknown world with an ancient civilisation. There they found that Bastila had turned to the Darkside. She had tried to convince Revan back to the darkside, but she declined.

"After… when you found out. You told her you loved her," she said cheerily.

"I… did?"

She laughed and continued, "You got to the Star Forge. It took a long time, but Revan turned Bastila back to the light and defeated Malak. The Star Forge was destroyed."

They sat for a moment, silent.

"Wow…" Carth said in awe.

"Yup, and we got these cool medals to prove it." she said happily.

"So what happened after?" he asked eventually

Mission's face dropped, "Well… I think you should check inside the box… find out for yourself."

Carth reached over and took the box. He opened it. he looked at all the pictures of himself and Revan.

"She's beautiful…" he breathed.

He looked at the ring and gasped, "I was going to ask her… to marry me."

Mission smiled at his recollection.

He looked at the letter, "But she left to fight…" he sighed.

Then, everything went dark and he fell back on the bed. Only this time, Mission didn't worry. Infact before he passed out, he could almost swear she was smiling.

_So many memories went through Carth's mind. Taris, Dantooine, Korriban, Mannaan, Tatooine, Kashyyk, the Jedi, the Sith, Malak, Revan, The Star Forge, the Ebon Hawk. _

_Then Revan leaving. He wanted to go after her but the council tricked them, all of them. They told them she was… dead. _

Then when he woke up, he was… back.

Mission looked over at him, "Carth?"

"Mish!" he breathed. He sat up and wrapped her in his arms.

He could feel her sobbing happily into his shoulder, "You remember?" she asked slowly.

"Everything."


	8. Coming in to Dxun

**Sorry for the slight delay (I got a pet hamster and I've been a little preoccupied with doting over him!!!)**

**Hope the Chapter makes up for it, AND I'll even try to finish the nineth chapter... within 24 hours of me putting up this one! (but i can't make any promised!!!!)**

**Anyway, please R&R! and i will love you forever! mwah**

* * *

Atton sat in the cockpit for what seemed like forever, waiting for Carth and Mission to return from their long chat. 

'_Boring…' _Atton sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair,_ ´I'm going to get a stiff drink,' _he got up from the pilots chair and turned to see HK standing in the doorway.

Atton jumped, "Jeez HK! What are you trying to do, kill me?" Atton suddenly felt uneasy as he noticed the droid slowly advance on him, '_Oh Frack…_'

"Disappointed admission: Alas, pilot meatbag, although it would please my circuits immensely to see bits of you splattered around this cockpit, I am unable to dispose of you?"

"Oh yeah?" replied Atton, hesitantly, "Why's that?"

HK let out a noise similar to a sigh, "Disappointed deduction: Because, my most recent master, the Exiled meatbag, gave me specific instructions not to annihilate you in her absence."

Atton seemed to calm down slightly at this 'disappointed' reply, "Alright. But if you're not here to knock me off, then what _do_ you want?"

"Dissatisfied statement: I am here to show you materials that the doctoring meatbag left for me to give you in his absence." He replied.

Atton's jaw dropped to the floor, "You **what**?!"

"Repetition: I am here-"

"Why are you only giving these to me **now**?!" he interrupted.

"Simplification: They are items of yours mostly, something to 'remember Izzy by', according to the doctoring meatbag." HK looked around, as if hoping for something to become violent in order for him to destroy it,

"Apparently the blonde one believed you would need some 'time' before seeing these items, because of this it was his wish for me to give you these approximately twenty-four hours after your finding of me."

'_And I'm seriously beginning to regret it…' _"Alright, lets see these 'materials'.

A series of beeps came from HK's lower chassis as a small compartment revealed itself. HK pulled out the container kept inside and reluctantly handed it over to Atton.

"Relieved farewell: Thank my circuits that's over with. Now if you will excuse me repulsive meatbag, I am going to find something to better occupy my programming with." And at that HK left the cockpit.

Atton stared at the box for a moment before deciding to open it. With gentle hands he uncapped the top of the container and carefully pulled out the contents. Inside were what appeared to be a memory chip, a necklace and a lightsaber!

Atton gingerly picked up the lightsaber. He knew it was his, he just felt it. He carefully put the weapon aside and took a look at the memory chip. It was designed for astromech droids, the inscription on the side read 'T3-M4'. Atton shrugged and put it aside.

He picked up the chain with great care. He stared at the half-heart shaped charm dangling from it. Engraved on one side were the words 'Always with you Atton', and on the other side, 'There **is** emotion'

The last phrase stayed in Atton's mind, _'There is emotion… there is emotion,' _the phrase seemed so familiar. And who was this 'Izzy'? How did she know so much about him?

Atton traced his hand over the charm. He suddenly felt weak,

**Flash Back**

"_Hey angel," he said gently, "How are you feeling?"_

_She stared up at him, "Where are we?"_

_Atton snorted, "The Ebon Hawk, duh…" he pushed a strand of hair from her face with his thumb, "In the medbay."_

_She smiled up at him, "In that case… I'm fine. What happened? Did I black out?"_

They had just gotten off of Goto's yacht. Izzy was in the medbay recovering; Atton came in to check on her. When Visas and Atton found Izzy in the audience chamber she was exhausted, but she helped fight their way through the droids and assassins until finally collapsing not far from the _Ebon Hawk._

"_Yeah… you passed out, but we were fine. You helped us plenty. In my opinion you shouldn't have done anything in your condition," he rolled his eyes playfully, "But __**someone**__ doesn't listen to my advice. Then again… nobody does really." _

_She laughed at him, he pretended to be offended. He leaned over her, "STOP! Stop, stop…" she squealed when he started poking at her side. He knew full well that Izzy was ticklish._

"_Or what?" he laughed pinning her arms down and poking at her some more._

"_I'll force push you off me!" she was squirming away from Atton's hands gasping for breath, laughing._

"_No need, I'll do it." he heard from behind them. He flew off Izzy and bashed right into the wall of the medbay. He heard Izzy scramble from her bed to check on Atton._

_Despite himself Atton opened his eyes, and immediately regretted it, when he realised the room was still spinning._

"_What did you do that for?!" he heard Izzy shout across the room. She was kneeling beside Atton._

"_I thought the fool was up to his old tricks again," replied the old woman._

_Atton knew what she was talking about, and so did Izzy_. _"Atton's not that person anymore," she spat, "You would do well to remember that."_

Atton was shocked. Never had he heard Izzy give out to Kreia, and here she was scolding her… because of him. Atton was sure he was delirious.

"_He is a fool, and above all else, a dangerous one. You would do well not to forget that." she replied before she left._

_Atton could feel the anger off of Izzy through the force. Although he was only a new padawan, he was good. She suddenly began to calm down, and Atton could tell she was reciting the code in her head._

_She turned to look at Atton, "I'm sorry…"_

"_There's nothin' to be sorry about!" Atton breathed, he was still in a lot of pain "…thank you."_

_Izzy looked down at him for a moment. As if trying to understand what he was thinking, "You're welcome, but for what?"_

_Atton smiled, "For everything," he took her hand in his, "I really don't know where I'd be without you, Angel."_

_Her face flushed a slight pink at his nickname for her, "You'd probably be floating around in space with little chunks of Peragus." She smiled sadly._

"_Well then, suddenly being thrown against walls doesn't sound so bad." He chuckled, "Thanks for the chain by the way." He continued, showing her the charm dangling around his neck._

_Izzy moved a little closer to check it out, "Perfect fit," She remarked, "You're welcome."_

**End Flash Back**

Atton shot up. He had collapsed and was lying on the cockpit floor. His head felt ready to burst._ 'What in force name was that?'_ He sat there for a few moments, playing the dream over in his mind. It was familiar, like a memory. Had the woman actually been Izzy?

Atton racked his mind for an image of her face, but nothing. He suddenly realised that he never saw her face in his dream. Sure he looked up at her, he knew when she was smiling, laughing, frowning, but her face had not been there. It just felt like it was.

Atton ran a hand through his hair in deep thought. _'Kreia…'_

Had the woman in Atton's dream actually been the same woman who betrayed them all. He could certainly remember what she looked like in his dream. Old, hooded, blind and scary.

Atton looked at the chain. She had given it to him, he was sure of it. He pulled it over his head and looked down at it around his neck. It felt… right. Force knows how, but it did.

He smiled and scrapped himself off the cold floor. _'I'm going to find this Izzy, if it kills me.'_ he walked back to the pilots chair and fell into it. Looking out the cockpit window he could see the planet Onderon, and not too far from it Dxun.

_'Were early...''_

* * *

"Carth?" Mission asked, when the sobs had subsided, "What are you going to do now?" 

Carth looked down at the young Twi'lek, "Well Mish, I'm going to go find the love of my life."

Mission wrinkled her nose, "Even after she told you **not** to follow her? I'd say she's gonna kick your ass when she sees you."

Carth laughed, "I hope so Mission, I really do."

Mission looked both horrified and confused, but nodded along with Carth anyway.

"So Mish, what have you been up to since Rev left?"

Mission looked up at the question, shocked and relieved that she could talk normally to Carth again, "Well, _Dad,_" she chuckled, "I was with Jolee for a while, until…" she trailed off.

Carth put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Mission."

"Oh, it's OK. I know he's with the force now, but I still miss him, ya know?"

Carth nodded and smiled, "You've become so… mature."

Mission beamed at him, "So does that mean I get to fight with you guys when we get to Duxn?"

Carth sighed, "Well we don't really have anybody older…"

Mission glared at Carth; "I am not-"

"A kid! Yeah. I know… but someday people are going to be treating you with loads of responsibilities and trust me, when that day comes, you're gonna wish you were a kid. I have a feeling you already got a taste of it earlier…" Carth explained, with an affable smile.

Mission looked beaten. She looked up at Carth in deep thought, "Actually… I wouldn't mind _you_ calling me a kid… just do it _sparingly_." she giggled.

"Alright Mish." He chuckled, "But I'm starving. You wanna get something to eat?"

"That depends… you gonna cook?"

"And if I am?"

"I'm not hungry." She pushed.

Carth snorted, "Fine then, you can cook."

Mission let out a groan, "Alright." she said finally before racing out of the dormitory.

'_She sure has grown up, but she'll always be our little Mission.' _He heard a woman's voice in the back of his head.

"_I know, Gorgeous. She really misses you… I do too."_

He got up and followed Mission out to the kitchen.

* * *

"What smells so good?" Atton asked, coming in from the cockpit. 

"Response: It appears the blue meatbag has developed the ability to cook since my photo-sensors last picked her up."

Mission snorted, "Coming from you HK, I'll take that as a compliment." She smiled to herself while continuing with her cooking.

Carth smiled and shook his head before turning to Atton, "Any updates?"

"Yeah actually… we're here."

Carth choked on his food, "What?" he breathed.

"We are here." Atton simplified.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Mission.

"When?" Carth asked, attempting once again to take a bite of his food.

"Less than an hour."

"Alright, I'll take care of the landing. Why don't you get something to eat." Carth then picked up his plate and left for the cockpit.

Atton dropped into an empty seat, "You know, you're probably the first Twi'lek I have **ever **met that knows how to cook."

"With you're track record I find that surprising…" she whispered, just loud enough to be heard.

"Amused statement: It appears, pilot meatbag, that you have been 'burned'," Mission tried to hold back her laugh. HK turned to her, "Oh how I did miss you blue meatbag. Almost as much as the Mandalorian Meatbag…"

After that Carth came running into the room, "Mandalorian meatbag? Mission, why does that seem so familiar?"

Mission flushed, "Well… you don't remember?"

Carth shook his head, "Not everything... yet."

Mission let out a shaky laugh, "Do you remember before the meeting began, back on Citadel Station? You and bad-boy over here kinda attacked the new Mandalore.

"And?" Carth's voice rang.

"And… well… it just so happens," she sighed, "that Mandalore… is Canderous Ordo."

Carth stared at her long and hard, disbelief all over his face; "You're joking."

Mission shook her head. Carth let out an exasperated sigh and pounded off to the cockpit once more.

Mission turned back to see a very confused Atton, "Mandalore? I thought Revan killed him."

"First of all, that was _Darth_ Revan. Secondly; there's a new one, and from what I've witnessed; you don't like him either."

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno." She shrugged, and continued with her cooking.

Atton wanted to ask more, but half of him was afraid of the answer, so he left it alone,

"So… You and Onasi, eh?"

Mission dropped her spatula, "What?!" she gasped.

"What? You mean you two aren't…"

"No!"

"It's just the way you…"

"NO!"

"Alright, Sorry!"

Mission sighed, "It's OK. Carth's like a father to me…"

Atton nodded, "Oh… and the fake mother?"

Mission smiled, "Revan."

"Revan? The Dark Lord and-"

"**Ex-Dark Lord**." Mission corrected.

"Right… _Ex-Dark Lord_ and Onasi?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

Atton gave her an 'are you kidding' look and Mission couldn't help but laugh.

Atton felt very strange all of a sudden, and knew what he was talking about when he said, "There's a disturbance in the force."

Mission looked over at him and groaned, "I've known Jedi long enough to know that's _not _a good thing."

Atton searched his mind. Deeper, deeper, "Egan…" he whispered.

"Master Egan?" Mission asked, but it was no good, Atton was lost in his own mind,

"The council… trouble… pain…Sith." He mumbled.

Mission stared at him with a worried expression. He suddenly looked back up, blinking quickly.

"What did you see?" she asked casually.

"The Jedi council. I-It's in trouble. There's been a… sith attack. Egan… Master Egan, he's a sith. He wants the title of Dark Lord."

"What?"

Carth had just walked in, and was staring from Atton to Mission.

"Atton had a force vision, about the council. Master Egan ain't such a Jedi after all…" Mission explained.

Carth ran a hand through his hair, "Then that's it," he said finally, "All the reason in the world for finding Revan… not that we needed any but, all the more of a reason to quicken the pace."

Mission stared at him, "You OK?"

Carth sighed, "No…I'm not."

"What's wrong Onasi? Landing the _Hawk_ too much for ya?" Atton snorted.

"No," he scoffed, "But would you take over for a minute, I wanna talk to Mission."

Atton nodded happily and almost skipped down the hall to the cockpit. Under any other circumstances Mission probably would've burst out laughing, but she stayed quiet, looking at Carth with sympathy.

"What's wrong?"

Carth sighed, "It's just… the _minute_ I leave, the Republic falls apart…and there's nothing I can do about it."

His voice was strained, he was worried. Mission knew why, '_Dustil.'_

Mission walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "Yes there is… we're going to find the only two Jedi that can help us. The Exile and Revan. You're part of the _Hawk's_ crew again mister! You _are_ helping the Republic!"

Carth smiled and slowly shook his head, "You picked that up from _her_…" he whispered.

"What? Being able to cheer you up? Nah, she picked it up from me." she smirked.

"Buckle up back there, I'm landing this baby." Came Atton's voice.

Carth shot up, "That son of a-" he went to run to the cockpit, but Mission held him back, "Carth!"

He stopped and turned.

"I know it may not seem like it, but Rand's done this before." She sat down and buckled herself in.

Carth sighed and did the same.


	9. Meeting Mandalore

**OK sorry for taking so long but I had to go to hospital for a while... i was sick :(**

**anywhoooo Chapter 9!! Yay! I'm surprised I bothered to go this far, usually I give up on these kinda things straight away. :P**

**PLease R&R, and again, sorry for the wait!!!!! **

* * *

The landing on Dxun went smoothly, much to Carth's disappointment since he was hoping to nag on Atton's piloting skills.

Carth, Atton, Mission and HK gathered in the main hold.

"Well, that landing seemed… familiar…" Atton said as he came in from the cockpit.

"It should, I heard that the Exi- **Izzy, **landed here during her search of the Jedi Masters." Explained Mission.

Carth stared round at her, "How would you know something like that?"

"I… may have… done some studying of Jedi history during my stay with Jolee. What of it?" she asked defensively.

"Nothing. It's just… never mind."

Atton perked up, "Alright so. Dxun: heart of the Mandalorian wars… what are we looking for exactly?"

Mission rolled her eyes, "Are you really this stupid, or do you just like to get on people's nerves?"

"I aim to please baby." He smiled.

"You arrogant pig!" she spat.

"Alright!" Carth shouted, "That's enough. Atton, we're looking for Mandalore. Mission… relax."

Mission took a deep breath and sat down, "So… we have to go get Canderous… then what?"

Carth sighed, "I guess we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it."

Mission nodded and stood up, "OK, well let's go!"

"Not so fast," Atton paused, "Other than the Cannoks, there are Bomas, Drexls, Orbalisks AND Zakkegs! You had better have some kinda weapon other then that spatula with you out there."

"I have a perfectly good blaster!" Mission pointed out.

"Rand, I have a republic blaster _and _a vibroblade on me. I think we're gonna be fine." Continued Carth.

"Hey wait! Do you have any upgrades?" Asked Mission.

"Sorry kid, no."

"What kinda force forsaken smuggler _are _you? Never mind, I'll go get some."

Carth followed Mission with his eyes; "You have upgrades?"

"I think so. It depends on whether or not the council found my old stash, but I hid it pretty good so…" Missions voice trailed off as she disappeared out of the main hold. Carth and Atton followed.

Mission walked up to the door to the engine room, "Sithspit!" she cursed.

"Mission! I don't like you using that language!" scolded Carth.

"Sorry…" she grumbled as she messed around with the lock, "It's jammed."

Atton stepped forward, "Maybe, you're just not good enough." He walked over and, in no time at all unlocked the door, "Pure Pazaak."

"Gee, thanks." Mission said sarcastically, pushing Atton out of the way and opening the door.

"Oh my force…" she gasped when she saw what was inside, "T3!"

She ran over to the astromech droid, "His memory's been tampered." She breathed.

Atton suddenly remembered the memory chip he had been given. "Here," he said pulling it out of his pocket, "Try this."

Carth took the chip from Atton and walked over to T3. "There." He said when he had the chip put in. he turned on T3.

It took a few moments, but T3 buzzed to life. Once he saw Carth and Mission he began beeping hysterically.

Mission laughed, "He sure is happy to see you, Carth."

Carth smiled and patted the little guy on the… head?

Atton just stood there for a moment, "Ah… Mandalore guy… remember? Kinda have to go find him."

Mission jumped up and skipped to the back of the room, "Aha!" he exclaimed, "They didn't find it!"

"I'm impressed," came Carth's complement once he saw the many upgrades Mission had managed to hide.

"Thank you!"

"Alright," Atton cut in, "We really need to get going... so can we get this over with."

Mission and Carth nodded and they all returned to the main hold.

After about an hour, everybody had finished upgrading their weapons and had gathered back around the security-console.

"OK, everybody ready?" Carth asked.

"Ready!" came HK's reply.

"HK, I'm sorry, but I don't think we could use your… unique abilities here." Carth explained, trying to fight back a smirk.

"Yeah, but I think the navi-computer's planning an attack, so we need you to keep a watchful eye on it!" Mission said, the last part filled with fake importance.

"Statement: I will do as you wish blue meatbag! HK is ready to serve." HK turned on heel and marched off to the communications room.

"Hook, line and sinker," Mission jeered once he had left.

Carth laughed, Atton just stood there puzzled, "Why isn't HK coming?" he eventually asked.

" 'cause Mission is." Replied Carth, "T3, I need you to stick here and work on security, nothing too fancy, what we used to do should be fine…"

"Wait!" Atton butted in, "Mission?!"

"Yeah… Mission." Repeated Carth, gesturing to the Twi'lek beside him.

"Isn't she a little… you know…"

"Young?" Mission hissed.

"I wan going to say 'inexperienced'…" Atton grinned.

Carth sighed,_ 'I'm really getting tired of this.' _"Look, Mission fought on the Star Forge when she was **fourteen**! I think she can handle a few Cannoks…"

Both Atton and Mission looked shocked at Carth's comment.

Atton threw his hands up, as if to surrender, "OK, but when she gets eaten alive," he leaned over and smirked, "and she probably will… don't come crying to me."

After the 'pleasant' briefing Atton, Carth and Mission left the _Ebon Hawk_.

"Well this is pleasant," Atton said very sarcastically as he pulled his foot from _more_ Cannok fodder. Mission was behind him giggling.

"Come on, we need to pick up the pace." Carth called back, pushing branches out of the way as they made their way up _another _hill.

"Listen, Onasi, I don't see why we have to rush through this fiend infested jungle…"

"Because, you said that there is a threat against the Republic!" Carth stated.

"So?"

"So, we have to find a way to stop it!"

Atton stopped, " '**We'**? What do ya mean '**We'**?"

Carth turned to look at him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _'This guy calls himself a Jedi?!'_ "I mean you, me, Mission and anybody else willing to help us!"

"Why do you care so much?" Atton blurted out.

"Because… because…" Carth trailed off. He knew why, but that didn't mean he wanted to tell this smuggler.

"Because what?" Atton scoffed, "See, you don't have a reason!"

Carth had it, "**Because I made a promise to the woman I love!**" he shouted venomously. Atton took a step back. Carth sighed, "I know you don't really care, smugglers code and everything…

'_Always look out for number one!'_

" But I promised her I'd help, and I will."

Carth looked down at the chain around Atton's neck, "Whoever gave that to you must care about you in some way, don't you want to find her?"

Atton shot a glance up at Carth, "Of course I do!"

"Well then… I'm willing to bet _anything_ that Izzy is with Revan. I don't need you to come along, I can pilot… and I can get my own ship," Carth knew that last bit was a lie, but he continued anyway, "you can travel to the end of the galaxy on your own, but I think you have a better chance of finding her if you come with us."

Atton looked into Carth's eyes, trying to find some shred of doubt but _nothing._

"Alright, Onasi," he grinned, "Lead the way."

"Ugh! _Another _hill…" Mission's grumbling went unheeded as Carth noticed a large group of Maalraas, "Heh… nice kitty…" she trailed off, fingering her blaster.

The group jumped into action, Carth pulled his vibroblade from the pack attached to the back of his jacket. He ran at the group, Mission on his back with a constant stream of blaster shots.

Carth slashed across two of the Maalraas, Slitting one's throat and slicing the other's leg. Atton was at his side holding what looked like a long sword, he leapt up into the air and came crashing down on one maalraa's head, killing it instantly. Carth was paying too much attention to Atton however, and didn't notice the previously wounded maalraa regroup and pounce at Carth.

It happened too fast. One moment Carth was standing watching Atton slay, what appeared to be the last of the maalraas. The next moment a maalraa was using Carth as a crew toy. Carth was thrown to the ground; the maalraa biting at any part of his body it could get to. Mission was screaming. She couldn't shoot, it was too risky, she could hit Carth. Atton reacted as best he could; he held his arm out and focused. The maalraa stopped moving.

"Stasis…" Mission whispered. They both ran over to Carth, who was lying motionless on the ground.

"He's bleeding bad!" Mission stammered.

Atton pulled out a few medpacks and began injecting them. They sat there waiting for the kolto to start working. Slowly, his wounds began to heal.

Atton sighed with relief, "He'll be OK, but his injuries are pretty bad. We should get him back to the _Ebon Hawk._"

"No!" Mission was kneeling over him, watching for signs of consciousness, "We can't. He wouldn't be strong enough…"

"We can help there." Came a voice from behind them.

Atton and Mission turned and jumped when they saw the _huge _group of Mandalorians that were behind them.

"Stay back," Atton warned them, as if speaking to a wild animal.

"Mandalore wishes for us to take you all back to our base."

"Yeah? Well we're not-"

Mission cut Atton off, "Yes, we'll come with you."

"Good," replied one of the Mandalorians. Then he gestured to two of the men behind him and they marched over to assist Carth.

"Be careful…" Mission whispered, as they picked up the unconscious man. Then the whole group began their journey to the base.

The base left much to be desired, in Mission's opinion. It looked like it had definitely seen better days.

"This way," gestured one of the Mandalorian's pointing in the direction of the nearest building. The other two men holding Carth set off in the opposite direction.

"Where are they taking him?!" Mission demanded.

"Don't worry." He replied, "They're taking him to the medical facility. You can go there once you've shown yourselves to Mandalore."

Mission nodded uncertainly and Atton just glared at the warrior as they made their way over to the lab station.

"Mandalore!" greeted the warrior, when they had entered; "We have found the owners of the vessel, the _Ebon Hawk._"

"Good job Xarga, you can go now."

The warrior nodded curtly before retreating back out of the station.

"So…" said Mandalore, turning to finally face his guests, "It is as I had predicted…"

"What are you talking about Canderous?" Mission snapped.

"Mission Vao?" he seemed taken aback, "I must say, you've grown." He turned to look at Atton, "But you haven't changed at all since we last spoke…"

Atton looked at him curiously, "I'm sor-"

"Ignore him. He's just pissed 'cause you gave him a whoopin' last time you saw him." piped Mission.

Atton stared at her, shocked, "You pick _now_ to tell me this…?" he whispered.

"Well," Mandalore cut in, "Nothing I couldn't handle I assure you, heh, I'm Mandalore."

Mission rolled her eyes, "Canderous, cut the crap!"

Mandalore shook his head, "Fine, kid." He removed his helmet.

Atton was surprised to see such an _old _man underneath the armour. Mission was smiling, "Now see, that didn't hurt, did it?"

Canderous snorted, "Why did you come here, kid?"

Mission looked taken aback, "I dunno, why do you remember me?"

The older man let out a single laugh before answering, "I suppose we have a lot to talk about." He sat down on one of the hard metal chairs and gestured for the other two to so the same.

"Now," he began, "first off, I wanna know why you're here."

Mission sighed, "Rand here had a vision," she began.

Canderous' smile grew wide, "Well Rand, I must say I'm impressed. I didn't think you'd be able to remember how to use those force power thingies for a while.

"What are you talking about?" Atton asked, suddenly aware of just how awkward he felt.

"I mean can't Jedi take that kinda ability from you?" Canderous continued, not paying any attention to what Atton was saying.

"Well they obviously didn't do that to Atton…" Mission remarked.

Canderous stood up, looking at the blank expression on Atton's face in both amusement and… sympathy, "He doesn't remember, does he?" he asked quietly, turning to Mission.

She shook her head, "No… we were kinda hoping… you could fill him in…" she looked down at her shoes, "And maybe help us find… _Her_."

Canderous looked around awkwardly, as if suddenly realising just how dangerous this was, "You're lucky you made it out here," he turned so his back was now facing the two, "The Republic is having a lot of trouble…"

"Yeah, we know…" Mission replied, "Master Egan, one of the masters at Citadel Station remember? Apparently he's behind this new sith threat."

"Yeah… I didn't like the look of him back on Telos. Too power-hungry for a Jedi." Canderous turned back to face them.

"You remember… everything? How?" Mission looked shocked, but then again not too surprised.

"I had a feeling about this whole Jedi thing, I didn't trust them," Canderous sat back down, "I decided on loading my system up on stims before I got to Telos…"

"Incase they were going to interrogate you…" Atton finished.

Canderous grinned, "Yeah… anyway with me as high as a shirack, they weren't going to get any information out of me. When they called me in I was on too many stims to know what _I_ was even thinking. I guess it made it more difficult for those force huggers to mess up my mind."

Mission nodded; there was sense in what he was saying… somewhere.

There was silence again until Canderous spoke, "How do _you _remember anything, kid?"

Mission was annoyed by the 'kid' comment, but decided to let it slide, "Let's just say I'm not exactly way down on the list of felons in the council's opinion…"

"You ran?" Asked Canderous, shocked.

Mission nodded, "I never met the Jedi. I stowed away on the _Ebon Hawk_ and met this guy," she gestured towards Atton, " a few days later."

Canderous nodded and turned his attention to Atton, "You remember Izzy?"

Atton shook his head, "But this blonde guy told me about her on a holovid I found. Why? Is she important?"

Canderous snorted, "To you anyway- last time I checked."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean; you and the _Exile_ were like…" Canderous sighed and looked over at Mission, "Like Revan and Republic."

Mission stared at Atton; shock dawning on every feature of her face, causing Atton to feel very uncomfortable, "You loved her?" she breathed.

Atton thought desperately for a moment, then he gave up and shrugged, "I dunno."

Mission let out a girlie squeal that caused Canderous to roll his eyes before turning serious again.

"You two should go." He said suddenly.

Mission looked over at him, taken aback by his abruptness, "Why?"

Canderous sighed, "Because if you're here, on the run and all… and looking for Revan, odds are the republic's gonna have a whole fleet after you, "He ran a hand through his hair, "And I'm willing to bet I know which admiral they'd put in charge, and he's the bast one they've got…"

Before Canderous could continue there was a noise from behind them.

"Aww, Canderous… I'm flattered."

* * *

Carth stood there, leaning on the doorframe, clutching his newly bandaged side.

Canderous looked shocked, then relieved, "Ha!" he turned back to Mission, "How many more are there with you?"

Mission beamed, "HK and T3 are back on the ship. HK says he misses you."

Canderous chuckled. He then turned to Carth, "Remember me, Republic?"

Carth scowled, "Sure do scumbag…"

They stared at each other for a moment before Canderous erupted into laughter and Carth, betraying himself, felt a smile form on his face.

"So… Republic's on the run from the law… When's Malak gonna show up?"

Mission looked appalled for a moment, then smiled sweetly, "We need you're help Canderous."

"Who doesn't." he pointed out, as he stood up to let Carth sit down. He felt bad for him with his injuries.

"You know why we're here…" she continued.

"Yeah, yeah… but how are you planning on finding them?"

"We need a new crew." She replied.

"What?" Carth stood up, only for the pain of his wounds to force him back down.

"I say… me, you, Carth… Atton, and two more."

Canderous looked at her sceptically, "And where do you propose we find these other two members?"

Mission grinned, "From the more recent crew of the _Ebon Hawk_."

Atton looked over at her, "You mean that blonde guy?"

Mission shook her head, "No… they can't be a trained Jedi… otherwise they'd be at the academy," she looked up at Canderous, "Any ideas?"

Canderous sat quietly for a moment, thinking. Then he stood up and smirked, "Yeah… I got an idea, but you'll have to wait here over night for me to round them up. They're all the way on Nar Shaddaa."

Mission looked delighted, Carth sceptical and Atton: confused, but they all agreed to wait at the base for the night.


	10. New Crew, New Mission

**Ok here it is! another chapter! I've got tonsilitus so I can't talk and so I decided to write instead!**

**I'm getting them out next week so I may not have another chapter up soon.. we'll see!**

**anyways I hope you like this one! please R&R!!!**

**thanks for the previoous reviews and i'm sorry for not replying!! thank you!!!!**

* * *

Carth didn't get a very peaceful night's sleep. If he wasn't aching all over he might have gone for a walk, to clear his head, but instead he had to force himself into a restless sleep.

The next morning Carth was woken by an energetic Mission bouncing on his bed.

"Get up, get up, GET UP!!" she shouted.

Carth pulled himself up off the bed and faced Mission, "You are such a child!" he said grumpily.

Mission looked angry at first, but then laughed, "Good morning to you too, you old grouch!" and with that she skipped off, probably to wake Atton up the same way she had woken him. Carth smiled at the thought.

* * *

Once cleaned up and presentable, Carth made his way over to the lab station to find Mission in a very interesting conversation with a Mandalorian and Atton slumped in a chair with a very annoyed expression plastered on his face. 

"Mission bounce on your bed too?" Carth asked sitting down opposite him.

Atton nodded grimly and replied, "I'm not a morning person."

Despite himself, Carth laughed, causing Atton to fight back a smile.

Just as the three were enjoying their caffa, Canderous walked in, "Morning," he said curtly before sitting down, "Our two crew members are on their way. Should be here within the hour."

Carth looked up at him, "How did you manage to persuade them to come here? They don't remember anything."

Canderous sighed, "I'd rather not get into that…"

"You kidnapped them!" Mission gasped.

"I wouldn't call it kidnapped…" Canderous retorted, "After we tell them everything, if they still don't wanna come, then I'll bring them back.

"Who exactly are 'they'?" Atton yawned.

Canderous looked over in his direction and snorted, "A Zabrak and a bounty hunter."

"Nice find." Carth commented sarcastically.

"Hey!" snapped Canderous, "These two, were in the recent crew of the _Ebon Hawk_. I didn't just pick them off the streets y'know!"

"OK, sorry…" replied Carth quietly.

They finished their caffa in silence and were just finished when one Mandalorian ran into the station, "Mandalore! They're here."

* * *

The ship came in, and Carth was impressed by its graceful landing. The loading ramp opened, a Zabrak and a red-haired female came down. 

"Mandalore, I presume." The Zabrak said calmly upon making his way over.

"That is right. I am Mandalore leader-"

"Oh save it!" Mission rolled her eyes. Carth snorted and Atton grinned. This seemed to amuse the Zabrak, and he temporarily relaxed.

Mission turned to face the Zabrak, "Hi! I'm Mission Vao!" she held out her hand. The Zabrak looked at her for a moment before reluctantly shaking it.

"My name is Bao Dur."

"I know." She replied simply.

Bao Dur nodded in understanding, "Very well, Mission. Would you care to explain why I was kidnapped by Mandalorians, only to come to their base and be greeted by a fine young Twi'lek?"

"I'd also like to know why_ I_ was captured…" came the woman's voice from behind Bao Dur.

Mission looked over at the red-haired woman and screamed, "Mira!"

Mira looked over at her, confused at first, then shocked, "Mish!"

Mission ran over to the woman and hugged her. "I can't believe it's you!"

Carth coughed just loud enough to get everyone's attention, "Mission, you know this woman?"

Mission smiled at Carth and nodded, "Yeah, she stayed on Taris for a short while. We were close."

"I thought you were a goner when Taris went! How did you get away?" Mira asked in amazement.

"Actually, these guys helped," she gestured to Canderous and Carth, "But that's a long story, for later."

Bao Dur nodded, "I see this story probably has something to do with our being brought here."

"Nothing gets past him." Atton said sarcastically. This caused both Bao Dur and Mira to look over at him.

* * *

Atton looked over at the two of them for the first time, and suddenly felt lightheaded. Images of them, flashes of conversations, battles, jokes, arguments and more from the past all came flooding into Atton's mind. 

He saw Mira in the storage compartment of the _Ebon Hawk_ and Bao Dur in the garage doing repairs. He saw Mandalore in the main hold, T3-M4 rolling around, HK-47 threatening him, Visas meditating in her room, Mical in the med bay acting all perfect… and _her,_ Kreia in her dorm.

He remembered her trying to twist Izzy's mind. Turn her to the dark side. He remembered her threats to him, his hate for her. He remembered Izzy having to kill her in the end, and himself pulling her away from the collapsing planet of Malachor V. He could remember it all, all except Izzy.

Her personality stood out in his mind, but not her face nor her voice. He could not describe her, but he knew then that he loved her.

He knew then how this mission affected him.

* * *

Atton awoke in the med bay. He slowly forced himself to sit up. He looked across the room. Carth was sitting on a chair not too far from his bed. Atton made a sudden noise and Carth looked up. 

"You're awake." He grinned, "How do you feel?"

Atton groaned, "Like a herd of Rancor trounced on my head, and yourself?" he added the last bit sarcastically.

Carth chuckled, "Can't complain," he walked over to Atton's bedside and handed Atton a glass of water, "So… do you remember anything?"

Atton almost chocked on his drink, "How would you-"

"Mira and Bao Dur woke up earlier and say they remember everything." Carth explained simply.

Atton breathed a silent 'oh' and sat back, "Yeah, I remember stuff."

Carth snorted, " 'stuff?' "

"Well," Atton sighed, "I don't know if I remember _everything_, but I remember a lot."

Carth nodded. Then there was a short silence before he asked, "Do you remember Izzy?"

Atton didn't have to say anything, Carth could tell by the expression on his face he couldn't remember her, "I can't put a face to her." Atton said in frustration.

Carth nodded, "Don't worry about it, neither could Mira or Bao Dur."

Atton sighed, "Yeah, alright."

Carth smiled, "Alright, let's get to the briefing then."

"Briefing?"

"Yeah. Mira and Bao Dur want to help us find Revan and Izzy." He paused, "We're… leaving, tonight."

Atton jumped up out of the bed, "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Atton smiled, "Alright, let's go to the briefing!"

* * *

There was an unusually calm feeling in the room now that everyone knew what was happening. Mira and Bao Dur had just been told of Master Egan's plans to take over the Sith empire. 

"Alright, so where should we start looking once we're in unknown space?" Canderous asked over the buzzing of the other crewmembers.

"I Think we should go to Deralia," Carth replied.

"Why do you think that, Onasi?" asked Atton.

Carth sighed and looked down at the ground, "Because, before she left, Revan talked about visiting Deralia. She wanted to know more about herself, her homeworld," he looked towards the crew, "I think it's a good place to start."

"Her home planet… maybe someone there saw her come through!" Mission thought out loud.

Canderous nodded in agreement, "So it's settled. We're going to search for Revan, assuming the Exile is with her."

"I think it's the best chance we've got." Mira commented. This left a sick feeling in Carth's stomach, _'That's the __best__ chance we've got.'_

Canderous spoke over them once more, "Alright, I've gotten my men to put a cloaking device on the _Hawk_. It should last until we're too far for the Republic's sensors to detect us, but we're going to have to leave sooner than expected."

"How much sooner?" Carth asked expectantly.

"Oh…" Canderous looked down at his datapad, "Now."

The crew stared in shock for a moment before scrambling to their feet and preparing to leave immediately.

* * *

They ran out toward the hangar where the _Ebon Hawk _was docked. Canderous led, closely followed by Atton, Bao Dur, Mira, Mission and Carth at the young Twi'lek's heels. 

Once in the _Hawk_, Carth and Atton ran up to the cockpit. Carth took the pilot's chair while Atton took co-pilot's without complaint. Atton was able to admit who was the better man in situations like this.

"Hurry up!" Canderous cried, "Republic fleets do spot checks in this sector every hour. We have to just slip past them before they get here!"

"Alright Canderous! I think I can pilot this ship by now. Make sure Mission's strapped in!" Carth called back. Atton had to admire how protective Carth was over the young Twi'lek.

The _Ebon Hawk_ got off the ground smoothly and was out of Dxun's atmosphere extraordinarily fast. Carth was working the controls faster than Atton had ever seen. _'No wonder he so well known!'_ he thought to himself.

"Watch out!" came Canderous' voice over the commlink, "Republic fleet just ahead! You're gonna have to hit hyperspace faster than expected!"

"No problem." Carth replied, preparing for hyperspace.

"But, the hyperdrive's temper mental! If you punch it now, it will probably die out!" Atton warned.

Carth smiled, "Don't worry, Rand." He said before turning to the commlink, "Canderous, I need you to shut off all turbo thrusters until I give the all clear, alright?"

"What?!" Atton shouted, "No! You'll get us killed, or at _least_ noticed!"

Carth sighed, "Rand! Relax, alright! I've done this before with ships ten times this size!"

"Turbo thrusters off." Came Canderous' voice.

Carth went to start up the hyperdrive, "Alright Canderous…" He flicked the switch for hyperspace, but nothing happened. Atton stared in horror at Carth, who looked very calm; "Go!" he shouted down the comm.

Once Canderous turned on the turbo thrusters they immediately entered hyperspace.

Carth grinned, Atton sat there in shock, "I can't believe that worked…" he whispered.

Carth smiled over at him, "You'll come to realize, Rand, that I'm full of surprises."


	11. On our way

Carth walked down to the main hold to find Mira in the storage room, T3 buzzing up and down the halls and Canderous standing beside the security console.

"Just like old times…" Canderous said fondly.

"Yeah… except back then, we weren't running from both the republic _and_ the sith," Carth replied, his voice full of concern, "Where are Mission and Bao Dur?"

"Bao Dur is in the garage with HK, probably fixing something, and Mission… last I heard she decided to unpack some stuff in the starboard dormitory."

Carth set off towards the dormitory. He found Mission sitting quietly on her bed, she looked worried.

"Hey." He said quietly.

Mission jumped, "Oh, hey!" she replied, with forced happiness.

Carth sat down beside her, "You know, it's OK if you're worried."

Mission looked down in shame, "No… not now. We have so much to do. I mean once we find Revan…" she trailed off, "if we find Revan… we still need to stop the sith, _again_!"

Carth looked around the room. It was Revan's, what seemed like a long time ago. He could almost smell her perfume. They were sitting on her bed… their bed…

"Mission…" Carth started, turning towards her, "Revan got scared too. Her visions, the Star Forge, Malak… they all scared her at some point."

"Really?" she looked up at him, tears shimmering in her eyes.

Mission, as strange as it seemed, bared a striking resemblance to Revan sometimes.

**Flashback:**

"_Really?"_

_Carth sat with Revan most nights lately. She never could sleep… visions. Most nights she would just wake up screaming. Carth usually took shift watching the _Hawk_ at night, just to stay up with her._

"_Really?"_

_Her words pulled him out of his trance, "Of course."_

"_Promise?" she asked him with such desperation that his heart went out to her, Revan: Dark Lord of the Sith._

"_I promise, I'll still be here. Now go to sleep, OK?"_

_Revan moved to make her self more comfortable. Carth pulled the covers over her, "Good night, sweet dreams."_

"_I hope so…" she yawned before falling into an exhausted sleep._

_Carth smiled and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, "I love you."_

**End Flashback.**

"Yeah, and although I hate to mention it; you're too young to be worrying about this stuff. You shouldn't be here… you should be on some peaceful planet, enjoying your adolescence."

Mission looked at him sympathetically, he loved her, like a father would love his child, "Carth… there's nothing you can do about how my life turned out. I mean, if it wasn't for you and Rev, I wouldn't even be alive right now!"

"I still wish you didn't have to… you know…" he trailed off.

Mission smiled, "And miss all this?" She said gesturing around her. Carth chuckled, and Mission continued, "Thanks Carth. I don't think I ever thanked you guys for looking out for me for so long."

Carth put an arm around her shoulder, "Think nothing of it, Mish!"

Mission Yawned. Carth laughed, "I think someone might need to go to bed…"

"Oh hush!" but she yawned again, "Maybe you right." She finished sleepily before hopping into her bed.

Carth let out a quiet chuckle, "G'night Mish." He said getting up to leave.

"Goodnight." She replied before Carth walked back up towards the main hold.

* * *

Atton walked into the main hold to find Carth coming from he dormitory, "We're on course to Deralia. We should get there in a couple of days."

"Good. Nice work Rand." Carth replied.

Atton nodded and walked over to the caffa maker, pouring himself a cup, "So… I never got a chance to ask; what was with you and, you know…?"

"Revan?"

"Yeah."

Carth sat down at the table while Atton brought over two mugs of caffa, "We were… close."

Atton snorted, "Really?" he asked sarcastically.

Carth chuckled, "Yeah, you could say we got along pretty well."

Atton nodded in understanding, "Did you always know… about her being ...?"

Carth shook his head, "No… I didn't, and I found out at the worst possible time."

"Why? Sith after you?" Atton asked, taking a sip of his caffa.

"No... well yeah, but that wasn't it," Carth replied, sitting back, "I had really just realized I had feelings for her."

Atton smiled sympathetically, "Sorry…"

"S'ok."

Atton got up and washed his cup, "I'm going to get some sleep… you able to watch this hunk o' junk for a while?"

Carth was slightly offended he had to ask, "No worries. G'night, Rand."

"Goodnight to you too, _admiral_." And with a curt bow, Atton left Carth glaring after him, smirking.

He walked up to the cockpit and sat in his chair. He always called any ship he was piloting his, but this one was his for a different reason. This one was his because _she_ made it his.

**Flashback:**

_It was late, and as usual Carth was on cockpit duty. _

_He sat in the pilot's chair, reading a datapad, when he heard faint footsteps coming towards the room._

_He pretended he couldn't hear her. It always made her smile if he jumped when she would sneak up on him._

_And he jumped… _

_ They looked at each other in silence for a moment before Revan broke the silence, "You knew I was there." _

_Carth smiled innocently, "No!" he replied enthusiastically._

_Revan giggled, she actually giggled. She hadn't even smiled properly since the Leviathan, and here she was in fits of giggles._

_After her laughter subsided Carth patted his lap, gesturing her to sit down. She did so, and Carth couldn't help but worry a little at how light she was._

"_You OK?" he asked._

_Revan cocked her head towards him and smiled, "Yeah." She tried to sound convincing, but she failed miserably._

"_I don't buy that." He said, shifting her so she was facing him._

_Revan sighed, "It's nothing really… just these dreams."_

_And just like that she burst into tears. _

"_Slow down… slow down… breathe… take slow, deep breaths Gorgeous." He said soothingly, while holding her close to him._

_She slowly began to calm down. Carth pushed her away a little, to see her face, "Was it a vision?"_

_Revan slowly shook her head, "No… just a nightmare. I- I'm sorry, I shouldn't get so worked up over nothing…" she went to get up but Carth held her tightly._

"_Tell me."_

"_What?"_

"_Tell me. Your nightmare. Tell me, I wanna help."_

"_Carth…"_

"_Tell me." He repeated soothingly._

_Revan sighed, "I woke up… and you weren't there." She didn't want to tell him, not yet. So she did what she always does; changed the subject. _

"_Excuse me?" Carth asked confused._

"_You promised me…" she continued, "Before I went to sleep earlier; you promised me you'd be there when I woke up."_

_Carth hung his head. Truth was he had forgotten. An alarm sounded in the cockpit and after he solved the problem he just sat down, "I'm sorry, Beautiful. I just…"_

_She smiled, "It's OK. This is your ship. Keeping it flying is what you do."_

"_No." Carth corrected her, "It's your ship. You're the one who worked your ass off to get it, and I should've come back… I'm sorry."_

_Revan shook tilted her head back in mock thought, "OK," she said finally, "I hereby give you the ownership of the _Hawk_…" she looked into his eyes again, "If you stay with me for the rest of the night."_

_Carth chuckled, "Where's the catch?"_

**End Flashback.**

He had spent the night with her, but the _Hawk_ still wasn't his.

* * *

The next few days went by relatively fast. They had decided on heading straight to Deralia without any detours, unless there was an emergency.

Mission was getting restless, Mira had made so many grenades she practically turned the ship into a flying time bomb! Bao Dur had the ship in top condition and was now working on T3, and Carth and Atton were arguing as usual, much to Canderous' amusement.

"I'm telling you; that's not going to work!" Atton's voice could be heard throughout the ship.

"Oh, and the way you want to go will?" Carth raised his voice in frustration.

"Ah, yeah! Just keep going straight!"

"Oh yeah, straight through the God damned planet!"

Canderous chose now to intervene, "Alright flyboys, break it up. Rand, Onasi here has flown more than his fair share of ships."

Carth nodded in agreement. Canderous turned to face him,

"And Republic, listen to the kid once in a while, would ya?!"

Both sighed and agreed to play it by ear before heading back to the cockpit.

Over the next few days the crew got more aggravated.

It's no wonder it was such a relief to hear Carth over the Commlink saying, "Strap in, we're about to land at Deralia.

* * *

**Hope this chapter was ok!!! **

**Please R&R!**

**Thanks!**


	12. Shopping Spree

**Ok here we go.. Ch 12. I have to admit I'm surprised I've actually committed to this story :P**

**Oh well... hope you enjoy!**

**R&R please!**

* * *

Deralia definitely surprised Carth. He had expected a barren land for some reason, but this place was far from it.

Upon landing, he saw that the planet consisted of large, green continents, separated by seas. It truly looked spectacular.

"Wow! Revan lived **here**?!" Mission exclaimed as she got out of the _Ebon Hawk._ They had arrived on Luka, one of the planet's capital cities.

"I think so… she mentioned this place a lot." Replied Carth, looking around at the massive skyscrapers, "It's like Telos…was."

"I think it's more like Taris!" Mission replied boastfully before skipping off down the landing pad towards Mira. Carth grinned and followed.

* * *

"Jeez kid! Watch where you're goin'!" Canderous bellowed after Mission as she ran swiftly down the street. 

Carth caught up with him, walking along the street, "She's still just a kid, you know…" Carth pointed out, taking Mission's side.

"Yeah," he snorted, "and practically yours at that."

Carth smiled, "Yeah…"

Canderous stopped walking, "So, Admiral, where to?"

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

Canderous shrugged.

Carth sighed, "Well… I guess we can just ask around. While we're at it we can collect some supplies."

Canderous nodded, "Alright. I'll go with Rand, the redhead and the Zabrak to ask some questions. You can take Mission and find some supplies."

Carth agreed and the two men parted ways.

* * *

"Ok, what do we need?" Mission asked. She was very perky since landing on Deralia, Carth assumed it was because she forgot what a major city was like." 

"Well…" He ran a hand through his hair, "We need some medical supplies, food, weapon and armor upgrades and fuel. HK has been told to inquire about the fuel at the landing pad, so I guess it's up to us to find the rest."

He looked down at Mission, who's face had suddenly turned slightly saddened. It was then Carth realized exactly how alike she and Revan were, "And… I suppose if we have time, we could maybe look for some new clothes for you. How about that?"

Mission beamed and pulled Carth off down the street.

The place was bustling with people. They stopped outside a medical centre first. The door opened with a 'swoosh' and they walked inside.

"Good day, welcome to the Luka medical centre. How can I help you?"

Carth looked the man down. He was short and plump with a large patch of hair missing from the top of his head. He seemed all right enough but Carth remained weary,

"Can I get three dozen life support packs, ten antidote kits, fifteen advanced medpacks and twenty average medpacks, please."

The plump man's jaw fell open, "H-how many did you say again, sir?"

"Jeez Carth, what's with the over doing it?" Mission asked.

"I just want to be prepared, Mission."

"For what?" interrupted the man, "War?"

"Kinda… yeah." Carth replied too quietly to be heard.

"What was that?" the man asked.

"Can I just get the stuff?"

* * *

After they loaded up on medical supplies, Carth and Mission went in search of food. Mission insisted on getting sweet cakes and Carth eventually gave in. 

"You know they're going to rot your teeth, right?" he sneered as they placed them into the bag.

Mission shrugged, "I'm a Twi'lek, who's gonna be looking at my teeth."

Carth suddenly felt protective. She was right, around here Twi'leks aren't exactly treated with much respect. Heck, they're not treated with a lot of respect anywhere, "Not the point." He replied before heading off down the isle.

After getting plenty of food. The two went to the weapons shop. Due to experience, it didn't take them long before they left the shop with some of the best upgrades it had to offer stored into their packs.

They continued down the street. Mission stopped outside a clothes shop and just stared in the window.

"What's up Mission?" Carth asked coming up to the window.

Mission said nothing. She just pointed at the manikin on the other side of the glass.

It was wearing a purple sleeveless vest jacket, over a pink tube top, Black thigh high boots over dull white, shin tight pants.

Carth smirked, "You like that?"

Mission just nodded slowly. Carth laughed, "Alright, lets go in and get it."

Mission turned and looked at Carth wide eyed, "Really?" she breathed.

"Yeah, of course."

Mission squealed and squeezed Carth before running inside.

Once she had bought the outfit, Mission wasted no time in putting it on. Carth felt over protective again when he noticed passers staring after her.

"Where to now?" she asked, her tone was very bouncy. She was always like that when she got something she wanted.

"We just need to get some repair parts and we can head back to the ship." Carth replied walking on.

Mission nodded, "Hm, I wonder how Canderous and the others are getting on…"

"I'm sure they're doing fine. Now come on, I want to get back to the _Hawk_ before dark.

By the time they had gotten to the repair shop, evening was setting in and the streetlights were coming on.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for spare parts for a HK unit and a T3 unit."

"No problem."

Mission looked around the shop. There was a holo playing on the display shelf. It was showing the days news events.

"_Good evening. Today has been a catastrophic day for Haiku V, our neighboring planet. The war has recently spread to the planet and unsuspecting Haikians are fleeing the planet as we speak. Deralia is offering many of these refugees homes, but there is only so many we can take. And as you can see here, we are already taking in near to the limit._

"_The King of Deralia said earlier today that, 'He wishes there was more he could do, but as the war spreads it seems everyone is fighting for these "**force sensitives**"' as they have been recently named._

"_A leader in the rebellion against the harm of these people has been caught once on camera. The figure dressed in white is masked, caped and carries with them a violet colored weapon, which has proven to be very powerful…"_

An image of the 'rebel leader' came up on the halo and Mission gasped, "Carth!"

Carth turned and ran over to the screen, "Those are…"

"The _Star Forge _robes."

"Then that means…"

"It's her!"

At that Carth and Mission ran out of the shop. The man at the counter stared after them for a minute in complete shock before returning to work.

* * *

By the time Carth and Mission had gotten to the _Ebon Hawk_ the others had already returned. 

Canderous was the first to spot them, "What took you so long! We've got news, big-"

"Revan's fighting on Haiku V! She's leading a rebellion for force sensitives!" Mission beamed.

Canderous snorted, "Jeez kid, you send us out for hours askin' questions and you come back from your shoppin' spree with all the information **and** new clothes!"

Mission laughed, "You're just jealous! Don't worry Canderous, I'll braid your hair later."

Canderous grunted, "Brat."

Mission huffed, then giggled.

"Alright, so Haiku V. I'll go start up the _Hawk_." Atton voiced, before going up to the cockpit.

"I'll come." Carth called after him, "Mission, strap in!"

Mission slumped down into a seat, "Fine!" she sighed.

The _Ebon Hawk _set out for Haiku V. Carth sat in the pilot's chair, _'I'm coming Beautiful..._'

* * *

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! please R&R!**


	13. Arrival

**Read this! Read this! Read this! Read this! Read this!**

**Read this!**

**Read this!**

**Read this!**

**To all those who care; Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was in hospital... and kinda going through a bit of writers block with this story.**

**By the way, I'm not sure if people are still interested in the story. I don't seem to be getting any feed back from readers. Please if you want me to comtinue with this story R&R. Cause I love writing... but only if people want to read it!**

**SOOO Please R&R! or I'm afraid I'm going to just mark this story as dead.**

**Thanks to all those who have left me comments by the way! You rock!**

Aisybaby

* * *

Carth couldn't contain himself. Mission stared in wonder as the grown man continued to laugh in both anticipation and sheer nervousness. "Jeez Carth, you think you can hold out until we actually get there?"

Carth looked over at Mission in amusement, "I'll try!"

Atton walked down to the main hold, interrupting their little conversation with some bad news, "Ah, Carth, I think you might like to see this…" He gestured Carth to follow him back into the cockpit. Carth did so without another word.

Once the two had reached the cockpit, it was clear what Atton had called him for. Carth stared at the planet below, awestruck, "It's… just like Taris."

The planet before them was on fire. It seemed to glow with death. Atton could feel the pain streaming out from below. It was overwhelming, he found himself on his knees just trying to block it out. Carth offered him a hand and he quickly regained his footing, "So ah… what do we do?"

Carth continued to stare down on the planet, "They're down there Atton. She's down there…" He turned and walked towards the door. Atton followed him with his eyes, "So what do we do?"

Carth stopped and turned around once more, "Now… we give everyone a choice. Leave… or fight." He turned and left. Atton watched him until he was out of sight. He then turned to face the burning world,

* * *

Carth re-entered the main hold only to be confronted by an interrogation. Mission was the first to push questions, "Carth! What's going on?" 

Carth walked forward, keeping his eyes on all of the crew, he then stopped and sighed, "We knew there was a war. We knew it wouldn't be pretty. We _knew!_ But I am telling you all this _before_ you decide to look out those windows. I am telling you that that image… of that planet," he paused looking around for a moment before continuing, "Is going to haunt my sleep for the rest of my living days."

The crew were all speechless. Even Canderous didn't seem too keen on taking a peek on the planet. Mission had been staring at her feet for some time, but she was the first out of all of them to speak, "So… what does this mean?"

Carth tuned his attention to the Twi'lek in front of him. To him she would _never_ be a 19-year-old woman, but a 14-year-old girl, with intelligence way beyond even her own understanding. He gently shook his head, "I'm staying. I'm fighting. I am _going_ to find Revan!" He stopped, closing his eyes and letting out a long breath, "But That's all I can do. I can't tell _any_ of you to come with me. I… I can't ask it of you. But I _can_ give you all a choice; stay, and fight! Or once you drop me and Rand off… leave here, and don't look back, _ever!_" He made sure that last part was directed on a strong-headed Mission.

The crew stayed silent. No one dared breathe amongst so much tension. The room was filled with confusion, doubt, hope and most of all…fear. Carth wasn't expecting anyone to want to do this. _He_ didn't even want to do this. In fact if Revan wasn't down there, he wouldn't be anywhere _near_ this planet.

Canderous suddenly looked up from the floor, "Well I'm in!"

Mira and Bao Dur hadn't said much since leaving Deralia, but what they said then meant more than _any_ conversation before, "Us too."

Carth nodded and looked to Mission. She was just looking down at her feet. She suddenly jolted her head up, wearing a confused expression, "What? You mean you actually have to ask me? Of course I'm in you nerfherder!"

Carth smiled, but just below the surface feelings he held unimaginable doubt. _'They shouldn't. Just look at them! How many of them are going to die? You could die! Mission… she's so young. She's too young!' _And just then, almost as if she had been reading his mind Mission said, "I'm still old enough to make my own decisions." Carth looked up. That was the inconvenient truth.

Canderous clapped his hands together and grinned, "Right! How many people here have been faced with excruciating pain?"

Carth was amazed to see all their hands go up. Canderous' grin grew wider, "Good… I think we might just have a chance."

* * *

Atton sat in the cockpit just staring. Staring at a planet that held so much death, yet… in all those alive, so much hope. There were millions of hopefuls down there still… but one stood out. One soul shone brighter than any other. Atton could almost reach out and touch the power streaming off them. He was so absorbed; he didn't hear someone come in. 

"You can feel her… can't you?" A female voice came from behind. Atton looked around to see Mira. She was shocked, even horrified by the sight below, but even she hid it well.

"That… power. It's so… innocent, pure…"

"Izzy." Mira breathed.

"You feel it too?"

Mira walked over and sat in the co-pilot's chair, "Of course. You weren't the only one she trained you know."

Atton nodded and returned his gaze to outside, "I can almost feel her, you know?" he looked back at Mira, "I can almost see her again… and then, nothing. Just like that, gone." He closed his eyes for a moment, turning away again, "What… what was she like?"

Mira looked over curiously for a moment, "_Was_?! I can tell you what she _is_ like. She's tough… but very soft when it comes to people in need. She's strong. I don't think I've ever seen her cry, only after Malachor V." She paused, "She was serious but… not around you."

At that Atton looked over at the bounty hunter. Mira sensed this and smiled, "With you… almost everything was a joke. You were the only person she seemed… totally relaxed around. You both fit. Like two halves!"

Atton reached up and brushed his fingers over the chain that dangled around this neck. _'Two halves…'_

Mira shook her head, "I pity you Rand. All that history, and not a single memory," she got up and turned for the door, "But I'll tell you this; it's just like you to get up and find her… no matter what the cost. That part of you hasn't changed. And I think that once you realize that much… you two will be together again. Making weird personal jokes and… just being happy. You'll remember her… just give yourself a chance."

Atton nodded thanks and Mira left. Atton sat back in his chair and just reached out to that power. The one that made him feel… whole.

* * *

Carth was in the dormitories upgrading his pistol, when Mission walked in, "Oh… sorry. I didn't think anyone was in here." 

Carth looked up and smiled, "S'Ok Mish! You can come in."

Mission walked in and sat down beside Carth on the floor. Watching over his work silently. After a while Carth spoke, "So, why did you decide to stay?"

Mission scoffed, "You honestly expected otherwise?"

Carth gave a small shrug. Mission let out a long breath, "You're family."

Carth stopped what he was doing. He put down the blaster and looked over at Mission. She ran a hand along one of her headtails and continued, "You and Revan… you're all I've got. Even before Taris was destroyed, all I had was Zaalbar really, and he was just a best friend. The kinda person who went with you everywhere. No complaints. That's great but…" she turned to look at Carth, "Then you two came along, and set up rules. And I really _hate_ to admit it but… they were better! You set up rules, and you watched _everything_ I did! You guys were…_are_ my parents. You're all I've got… you're my family."

Carth was speechless. Here was the same girl who, five years ago, would kill him for being so dramatic. He couldn't help but smile at the irony. He pulled Mission into a hug, "I've _always_ thought of you as a daughter. Nothing less."

Mission stifled a sob, "Thanks."

Carth smiled, "Anytime."

* * *

They group all clambered into the main hold. Carth immediately went on to the comm. link, "This is Admiral Onasi, pilot of the _Ebon Hawk_. Does anybody read me, over?" 

There was nothing but static. Carth repeated the message, "This is Carth Onasi, pilot of the _Ebon Hawk_, can anybody hear me? Over."

There was static again. After a moment a female voice was heard, "Did you say 'Carth Onasi?'"

Carth pounded the button, "Yes. I repeat, Carth Onasi, pilot of the _Ebon Hawk. _Who am I communicating with?"

"Naomi Talia, rebel group delta."

Carth looked around at the crew. Each face held the same amount of anxiety, "Carth Onasi and the _Ebon Hawk_ requesting permission to land."

There was a pause. The crew looked over at Carth, who was just as confused as the rest of them. Then, "Permission granted," Atton let out a roar of delight and headed for the cockpit. The woman spoke again, "Sending our position to you. Over and out."

Mission ran over and gave Carth a hug. Mira, Bao Dur and Canderous looked prepared for anything, the droids stood idly by and Carth… words couldn't describe how he felt just then. Once Mission let him go he walked on up to the cockpit to help Atton with the landing. He just couldn't believe… any of this. He passed the crew and saw just how ready they were, and he was proud.

* * *

While Atton found landing pretty easy. The spot seemed strange. 

"This is the middle of nowhere! What are we doing here?!"

Carth looked out at the dense forest, "Maybe you read the Co-ordinates wrong…"

"Shut up!"

Carth laughed. Mission entered, "Hey guys. We just picked up something on the comm.."

They filed into the main hold. Carth went over to the comm., "This is Carth Onasi, does anybody read me?"

The woman, Naomi, answered again, "Ah Carth, good to see you landed safely."

"Thanks. How do we find your base from here?"

He heard the woman give out a small laugh before answering, "Admiral, you're already here."

Carth suddenly heard Mission calling him from the other room. He ran out to her. He looked out the window and was awestruck by the sight before him.

The forest clearing was slowly turning into a covert rebel base. The clearing itself was transforming into a docking bay. Mission stared in amazement, "Wow… holo-camouflage."

Carth heard Canderous whisper the word, "Amazing." Under his breath. He turned to face the crew, "Alright, let's go out there… but I want to see every one of you carrying a weapon. We don't know who we can trust at the moment."

"Typical." Chimed Mission. At that the crew left the _Ebon Hawk_.

* * *

**Thanks!**


	14. Facts And Fables

**HELLO!!!!!**

**hi! hey! and what not!**

**I'm really sorry sorry sorry for keeping you all hanging like this... but junior cert is a big year and I do choir, and guitar and piano and study and homework ec... so I'm proud to have gotten this down in the last 2-3 days!!! **

**But I'm sorry again! and I hope this chapter makes up for the wait! thank you by the way for commenting on my last chapter! please comment on this so i know you haven't all forgotten me:D!**

* * *

As they walked down the ramp Carth felt a sudden rush of emotions, feelings… fears. But they were not his own…

'_Revan…'_

The hangar, although small, was remarkable. The technology that this 'underground' force had was outstanding. And he was proud to know the woman who had made it all possible.

The doors opened and the group were met by a young woman. She stopped at the door and looked over the group with a grateful smile. Her eyes then set on a particular member, and the colour drained from her face. The member… Atton.

Carth had recognised the woman immediately, but Atton just stared blankly. Her hair was much longer and she looked a little frail, but she held herself in the same confident stance Carth had noticed upon their first encounter all those years ago.

'_The Exile…'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Izzy blinked a few times; trying to believe what she was seeing. Mira, Bao-Dur... Mandalore. She looked over the others. If she was not mistaken the young Twi'lek could be Mission Vao, and the man to her left was most definitely Admiral Onasi. She could remember him from a few years back. He had asked her to find Revan.

She then looked to the far left and for a moment she couldn't breathe…

'_It couldn't be… could it?'_

Atton Rand…

She just stared at him in disbelief. He stared back but, his eyes held no recognition, and she had not changed that much. She noticed his eyes fall upon her necklace; the half-heart shape reflected whatever light was shining in the hangar. She was to smile but…

Atton jumped at her, dagger held at her throat. His cold grey eyes staring sharply, holding anger, confusion… hurt.

She could hear Onasi calling Atton off her, but he did not move.

He snarled down at her, his eyes now tearing into her as he tightened his grip on his dagger.

She could no longer hear the calls, the panic. All she could hear was her heart…but it was not rushed. She was calm. It was one on the curses of being a Jedi.

She had not realised she had closed her eyes, and when she opened them again she summed up all her strength to look into Atton's eyes once more.

"Who. Are. You?" he spat in response.

She was trying to reply, but words would not come to her aid. Atton shook his head and pushed the blade towards her threateningly, "I don't know you!" He stated coldly.

'_But I know you…'_

Atton attempted to physically shake the woman's voice out of his head. _Jedi tricks._ It had worked… for now.

"You know _nothing_!" he tried to keep the sternness in his voice, but this proved a difficult task.

Izzy looked back at him gently. She then strained her voice to say, "Jaq…"

Then… nothing.

Atton's eyes went from raw anger, to recognition… to disbelief. He threw down the dagger, stepped back and just stared at her for a moment. Then their eyes met and Atton saw everything, remembered…_everything_.

"Izzy?" he breathed. Her eyes watered in response and she gave a small nod.

Before she knew it she was back in his arms. As if nothing had changed,

Because… it hadn't.

His hands roamed from her shoulders to her hair, to her thighs, as if in some desperate attempt to prove she was all there. When he seemed satisfied he pulled away and held her at arms length.

'_His eyes…'_

He had gone back in time. Two years to be exact. He flashed her a cheeky grin,

"Hey."

And they kissed.

"Atton." she breathed.

"Don't you _ever _leave like that _ever_ again!" he whispered in her ear. She couldn't stop smiling to answer him, she just nodded.

* * *

Carth watched in shock, worry, and then delight as Rand and the Exile embraced each other. 

Mission was beaming beside him. When the eventually broke apart, Atton kept a protective arm around her waist. The Exile, Izzy, quickly wiped tears of joy form her face before addressing the group.

"Welcome." She exclaimed.

They all replied with curt nods and affable smiles. Mira and Bao-Dur then walked up and each embraced Izzy. Carth felt… happy to be the person who had brought this group here, but he still had to know something.

He looked over at Izzy, "Revan?"

All eyes seemed to fall on him and Izzy's colour seemed to fade once more. Carth closed his eyes. She couldn't be… it just wasn't possible!

Izzy seemed to know what he was thinking, because she suddenly said, "She's alive…"

Carth's eyes remained shut, waiting for it…

"But…" she pressed on.

'_What __now?!'_

Izzy gave Atton a sad smile before turning back to Carth, "I think we should go inside."

* * *

Mission couldn't help but worry as Izzy led them into the base. 

"Carth…"she called quietly.

Carth stopped ahead of her and turned around, "Yeah?"

"Do you think Rev is in trouble?"

He just wrapped her in a caring embrace, "She's fine." He assured her

She wished she could believe him.

They walked into a kind of board room. Izzy gestured for all of them to sit down. Once everybody was seated she stood up, cleared her throat and spoke.

"I… I don't know how you got here, but I must say… I'm grateful," she looked over everyone, "This war has been long and difficult, and in recent weeks our conditions have…worsened. It seems that the knowledge of this war has spread well beyond the secrecy of the Jedi… to the Sith."

This shocking statement caused Mission to let out a small gasp. But Izzy continued, "The Sith have now begun tracking down young, naïve force wielders and are recruiting them for a new armada. These people are oblivious to the power that the force has to their everyday lives, and the Sith's lies are blinding them. They have no _idea_ what they are doing!"

The Exile looked weak, but she still held herself in the utmost poise. Jedi stance at it's best. But Carth Onasi was not paying any heed to her stance. She still hadn't answered his question.

She pressed on, "All we can tell you about the Sith force is that it is now being led by a Lord Egan… perhaps you know him." She gave the group a faint smile.

The group's faces immediately showed realisation. Atton spoke up, "Yeah! He was the Shuda who gathered us to Citadel Station. He's the guy who…" Atton trailed off, pained by the memory of that day. It felt like so long ago… but he knew better, "I'll kill him." He concluded.

Atton's statement seemed to trouble the Exile a little, but she shook it off quickly and continued, "Well… it was our assumption that his plan, to erase your memories, was not for the good of anyone. So, we kept an eye on him for a while. Sensed out for him from time to time, but then one day he just… vanished. Then we discovered many force sensitives being declared missing. We set out an investigation, and concluded the involvement of Sith."

Mission thought it her moment to ask, "How did you get the information… about Egan?"

At this, Izzy's face seemed to fall once more as she said, in a voice lower than a whisper, "There are some things in war that… you are not proud to repeat."

Mission retreated from her query, too scared to press on.

Izzy then looked back up to the group, "I know that what you have done, coming here, was not easy… thank you." She then sat back down, beside Atton who wrapped an arm around her and pulled her weak body towards himself.

But Carth was not satisfied, "You know we will do what we can to stop the Sith," he brushed the stray hairs from his brow, only for them to immediately fall back out, "But I need to know; Where is Revan?"

Izzy pulled herself away from Atton slowly and looked over to Carth, "Admiral… Revan left on what she called a 'pilgrimage', about a week ago. During one of our patrols of the woods, we came across a cave filled with ancient scriptures. If they are real then it means that there were Jedi here long before this war. In fact, if they are real then… this planet is the mythological home of 'The Knights Of The Old Republic.'"

Mira was in total disbelief, "No way!"

"What _are _the knights of the old republic?" Mission asked.

Izzy smiled at the young Twi'lek, "They are an ancient society of Jedi, dated long before _our _republic began. It is said in myth that the Old Republic developed around the Sacred Ground. A place that any Jedi could sense from 'a million light-years away.'" She smiled at the thought, "I thought it was just a fable told to the younglings at the Jedi temples but, after finding the scriptures, I'm not so sure…"

Carth had to stop her, "Are you telling me Revan has gone in search of this 'sacred ground'?"

Izzy gave him a sad smile and nodded her head, "Revan believes the tale."

"What tale?" Carth snapped impatiently.

"The tale of the Force Stone." Everyone turned to the new voice in the conversation. Canderous gave snarling grin, "Yes, I know of the tale. According to the Jedi, if a 'pure' Force sensitive finds the stone. They will be rewarded with 'unmatchable power'. The Old Republic lived on its grounds. Benefiting from extremely fertile grounds and pure water springs." Canderous looked out the window to the forest, beyond which war raged, "I can't imagine anyone finding a place a serine as that here."

Izzy nodded in understanding, "I was able to sense her at first, heading north, but yesterday she just seemed to… vanish."

Mission was terrified by this comment. Izzy noticed, and clarified that if Revan had died she would definitely _felt_ it.

Carth sighed, "So… the love of my life has set off on a suicide mission to find a mythological stone?" Izzy nodded and was surprised to see Carth Onasi smile for the first time since he had arrived, "Well then. This army of yours… where do I sign up?"

* * *

**Thanks for your patience again! please R&R!!!!**


	15. A New Jedi

**Ok i'm trying to speed this story along a little bit... but that just means i wanna work on chapters faster, i am not shortening the story :D**

**thanks for all your support! hope this chapter is cool!**

_ For Mike,_ _happy birthday! This chapter is for you :)_

* * *

Atton Rand could not remember the last time he had felt so peaceful. As he lay on the bed, Izzy curled up in his arms breathing gently as she slept. He was truly… happy. He gave her a gentle squeeze, _'What did I ever do to deserve you?'_

'_I like the way you dance.' _He heard her voice reply quietly in his head. He couldn't help but smile, then taking in a long, tired yawn. He could feel her going through his mind. She wasn't trying to be covert about it, he didn't mind. As far as he was concerned; he was all hers. There would be no more secrets between them.

After a while he became curious and decided to interrupt her little search, _'What's so interesting?'_ he could feel her slowly retreat, as if unwanted. But he quickly clarified the contrary, _'Don't… it's fine.' _And he sensed her carefully returning to her original place in his mind. He decided to try again, _'What are you doing?'_

This time she was open, _'I was working through your memories. Trying to restore what I can.' _Then, a little quieter,_ 'The Jedi seemed to have done quiet a bit of damage.'_ He could feel her, and he knew what was going through her mind. She was questioning why she was fighting for the Jedi, why she had set out to help them. Even after all they had done. To Revan, to her, and now… to him.

'_There's always an explanation.' _He assured her, _'We just need to figure this one out.'_

He could feel her smile, _'When did you become such a Jedi?'_

He loved to have her back _in his arms, 'Since I met you.'_

He could remember no more of the conversation because, before he knew it, he had fallen asleep. His arm wrapped tightly around a Jedi.

His Jedi.

His Izzy.

* * *

Carth Onasi was not having as blissful a sleep as he was sure the others were having. He had woken hours ago had had since then been sitting cross-legged on his bed, working on a blaster which he planned to give to Mission once complete. He looked up at the time.

3:30am

They would be leaving early tomorrow. Headed North, with no other knowledge of there destination, Carth felt hope slowly fade. _'Why are we even here?'_ he let out a sigh, lifting the blaster up to the light in order to inspect in.

'_Do not give up.'_

Carth gripped the blaster, his finger pressed to the trigger, holding it out to the darkness. He knew that voice.

'_Never give up, Flyboy.'_

Then, a hooded female figure seemed to float out from the darkest corner of the room. Her steps were light, her face hidden as she slowly approached the bed where Carth sat.

Carth wanted to pull the trigger, to stop the figure as she…it advanced towards him, but he couldn't. And by the time the woman had reached him, he no longer wanted to. She reached up and carefully pulled back the hood that cast shadow on her face. She revealed to be a young woman black hair flowing down, ending just below her shoulders, her eyes, blue, watching lovingly as Carth stared in awe. _'Revan…'_

'_I love you.'_

"Where are you?" He asked desperately, but she did not respond. He could feel a cool rush flow over him, washing all the doubts, fears, worries from him. He looked up, "Thank you." She gave him a warm smile before fading away once more. Carth smiled to himself; lying on the bed, sleep taking him. He had a new resolve; she wanted him.

* * *

The next morning Canderous walked into the small mess hall of the base. There he found his group eating. Two different crews of the _Ebon Hawk, _all with so much in common. The Mandalorian stifled a smile as he walked over to join them. Carth and Mira were leading in discussions with a debate on the authenticity of the scriptures. Mira being convinced that the Myth was reality was arguing her point as Canderous sat down.

"When you think about it, the Jedi don't actually _have_ a story of how they were formed… not a factual one anyway," then pointing over to Izzy, who was resting her head on Atton's shoulder, "They actually found _proof _of ancient Jedi activity! How can you say that isn't enough?!" Mira then slumped back in her chair, sipping at her cup of caffa, waiting Carth's reply.

"Look, I didn't say it _wasn't _possible. I just don't think it's likely. I mean, we've _all_ been, in someway, involved with the Jedi council to know that not everything you see from them can be trusted. Like, heck, take our memories being erased as a reason!"

The conversation continued for a while, ending eventually with both Carth and Mira agreeing to wait until they got there to prove the other wrong. Canderous wouldn't be caught dead saying it, but he was happy to see the Republic soldier still had a bit of fight in him. Even if this was just playful banter.

Just then Izzy stood up, "Alright everybody, we'll be leaving in less than a hour. My team has some transport that can take us so far, but we'll have to walk the rest of the way, so be armed and be prepared. Meet back here in half an hour, we'll be leaving as soon as we can." At those words everyone parted separate ways. Mission stood up to walk away, but she was called back. She turned to see Izzy standing there alone.

"How did you manage to get rid of Atton?" she asked mildly impressed, slightly amused.

Izzy smiled, "You would be surprised how understanding Atton can be. He told me you figured out he used to be…"

"A sith?" Mission suggested.

Izzy nodded and gave a small smile, "That isn't just keen insight…"

Mission's eyes widened, "All right! What do you know, and who told you?"

Izzy's smile widened, "Revan told me. She told me to give you something if you got here… but I'm not sure I can be certain you are worthy."

Mission sighed, "Well… if _Revan_ told you then there's not much use in me trying to hide it anymore, is there…"

Izzy gave her an encouraging grin and a small shake of the head.

"Oh all right. Jolee, I'm sure you've heard about him. He taught me before he…" Mission looked down at her feet, "Passed…"

She then looked back up and glanced around the room. There was an unused bowl left in the middle on the table, _'Perfect.'_ She raised her hand and pointed to the bowl. Izzy turned towards it as Mission focused. The bowl lifted from the table gently, circled round the room and stopped in front of Izzy, slowly lowering into her hands.

Izzy looked up at Mission, who was standing there with her hands on her hips, "Believe me now?"

Izzy smiled again, "I never said I didn't, I knew that you were force-sensitive the moment I met you." she walked back over to the table and placed down the bowl, "Why haven't you told Carth or the others?"

Mission shrugged, "Revan was special to Carth. I'd hate to have him think any less of her just because I can do tricks with my mind."

Izzy arched an eyebrow, "Only tricks? From what I have heard you know a lot more than a few tricks."

Mission's gaze returned to the floor, embarrassed. Izzy then walked across the room to retrieve a long, narrow box from one of the far tables. When she returned she handed it to Mission, who gave her a strange look. Izzy smirked, "Open it."

She did. And when she saw what was inside Mission's eyes grew wide. Izzy looked from the box to Mission, "Jolee taught you to use one of these right?"

Mission nodded.

"Good." Izzy replied, "Then this is all yours."

Mission gasped and looked up at Izzy in shock. Izzy winked, "From Revan, with love."

She smiled and returned her gaze to the contents of the box.

Her very own lightsaber.

* * *

They all gathered 30 minutes later. Izzy led them out to the clearing where they each mounted a hover bike.

"We can take these out about a hundred miles, but we'll have to walk the rest of the distance." She explained.

Carth smirked, "Lets just hope the trip is less than a hundred miles then."

At that they all set out.

Each member was equipped with a comm. Mission decided to use hers to bother Carth.

"For the last time Mission, I am _not _speeding!" she heard a peeved Carth snap over the link.

"Of course not! You're too _**OLD**_ to speed. I could drive circles around you and still get there faster!"

That had got Carth. For a moment there was no reply, then, "You're on." And before Mission knew what was happening, Carth had boosted about half a mile ahead of her, zipping through trees as if it were child's play.

"Rev sure knows how to pick 'em." She whispered as she raced to catch up to him.

* * *

When they had reached the hundred-mile mark, the ancient civilization or sacred ground, was nowhere to be found. By the time Mission had caught up to Carth he had already dismounted his bike, and by the time the rest of them had arrived the two had already figured out a plan to find Revan.

"All right," Carth Began, "We all have to split into groups of two, search this place faster." He looked over to Atton, "Rand and Izzy, Bao Dur and Mira, I'll go with Mission, and Canderous," he smirked, "You can take that homicidal tin can over there."

Then HK-47, who had been very silent during the trip, seemed to perk up, "HK-47 is ready to serve…finally."

Canderous gave Carth a glare, before smirking, "Meh… Force knows he's more interesting than you."

The groups then set out in different directions, searching through the dense woodland for some sigh of Revan. Carth and Mission had decided to continue north in hopes of finding the Force stone. Dusk was setting, giving the woods an eerie atmosphere.

They were all connected over comm., but had decided only to use it if they had actually found something. Mission was walking behind Carth, her fingers brushing off her new weapon, ready to use it at a seconds notice.

She got her notice. A group of sith appeared in front of them. Carth immediately pulled out his vibroblade and charged at them. Three against one, not a fair fight. But, three against one, and a Jedi… the odds had turned.

Carth clashed blades with one sith. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mission advance, "Stay Back!" he ordered. Then a second blade came at him, slashing his leg, knocking him to the ground. He could see the third prepare to strike, but then they all seemed to be blown away. Out of nowhere a sliver streak cut though the darkness. The three sith didn't stand a chance, Carth knew the telltale hum of the weapon. The attackers lunged forward but were all slashed down with a single blow. Amateurs.

After the, very quick battle Carth tried to regain his footing only to notice that his wound was pumping blood. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the lightsaber powered off and the figure walked over, "You Ok Carth?"

"Mission?!" he asked, shocked.

The figure lowered her hood, "Heh… cool eh?" She raised a hand and Carth felt the familiar rush of Force healing wash over him.

He looked up from his now healed leg to a satisfied Mission, he smiled, "Very cool."

* * *

BON APPÉTIT!!!!! LOL XD

MERRY CHRISTMAS!! D VIRTUAL KISSES


	16. Hello Beautiful

**Sorry for the REALLY LONG wait! butI am currently in exam year, and thus 'studing'... yeah... that's it...**

**Anyway, I hope this makes up for it!**

**Please review, as they seem to brighten my day :D**

**Ciao!**

* * *

Walking along the dense woods, Carth felt unease wash over him. Looking to Mission he could tell she felt it too, "Rev..." she barely muttered. The two set of at a sprint, Missions Jedi abilities made the journey much faster but, for some crazy reason, Carth almost didn't want to find Revan fast...

He stopped.

Mission noticed and ran back to him, "Carth? You alright?"

Carth made no reply, he looked up to Mission with a helpless expression. She smiled, "No one expects you to be ready to see her..."

Carth was speechless, she could read him so well. Was he always so obvious? Or was it just a Jedi's way to be able to _know_ what was gettiong on Carth Onasi's nerves...

"What if it's... different?" he managed to ask, in a voice lower than a whisper. Mission laughed causing Carth to snap, "It's not funny!"

But his sudden outburst didn't phase the young Twi'lek who kept the grin on her face when she replied, "No, it's not funny," when she saw the dissatisfied look on Carth's face she continued, "You and Rev have something. Something that no length on time apart can destroy. Something stronger than the force. Carth, you make her strong... as she does you."

Her words, though amazing made Carth worry. If what she said _was_ true, than their time apart would make them weak... would make **her** weak.

Carth's thoughts suddenly bacame lost when he felf a strong, harsh hand gripping his shoulders. Carth's face was then illuminated by the eerie green glow of a lightsaber, a Jedi weapon, being held up to his throat.

This movement was followed by a strained voice, "What do you trespassers want?" the figure hissed. Carth couldn't move. The blaring weapon was dangerously close to his neck. A sudden movement would surely get him killed, but Mission... why was she not moving.

"Run!" he attempted to order, but Mission did not comply. Carth looked over to the young girl. She was still with shock, very unlike her. "RUN!" he repeated, much clearer this time. At this Mission snapped back to the current situation, igniting her lightsaber, taking a step forward. Her face now completely unphased, "Release him, and i may let you live." she spoke, through gritted teeth. Carth was surprised by the threatening stance she took, but the enemy simply laughed.

"I have done worse than take down a measly _padawan_!" He could tell the enemy was female, her voice was dark, twisted. It reminded him of the past, the Star Forge, how it had effected all of them. Effected...

"Revan..." he suddenly whispered. This caused the woman to lower her weapon for a second, in shock. Mission used this oppertunity to disarm her opponent. The woman released Carth as she was pushed back to a tree, knocking the air out of her. Mission lunged forward, pinning the woman, her lightsaber held to the enemy's throat. The woman continued gasp for air.

"Release her." Carth spoke suddenly, causing the woman to gasp and earning a disbelieving glare from Mission.

"What the hell are you talking about!" she snapped, turning back to the woman, then, with vehnom in her voice, "She tried to kill you!"

"No," Carth corrected, "She tried to keep from killing me."

"What!"

Carth glanced at the pinned woman, then to Mission, "She's been warped, twisted..."

Mission scoffed, "Yeah... her and every other Sith that's tried to kill us!"

"Mission... when we came here, I felt unease, a dark presence. I _know_ you felt it too, Mission." His voice was gentle, but forceful.

"So what!" she snapped in response, "I'm a Jedi too! You didn't see _me_ turning Sith at the first sign of dark forces!"

Carth gave the Twi'lek an understanding look, "But Mission... _you _were never the Dark Lord of the Sith..."

* * *

They held eachother's stare for a few moments before Mission snapped back and looked at her, now unconscious captive, "Oh Force!" she cursed under her breath, releasing the woman immediately, lying her on her back. The woman's hood fell back to reveal her face, causing Mission to gasp.

Carth stood their for a moment, allowing shock to pass. Then he walked over and kneeled down beside the unconscious woman. Placing a hand on her cheek, "Hello... Beautiful..."

Mission didn't budge. She was shocked, horrified, unable to believe the sight before her. Carth looked up from Revan to Mission, "She'll be alright. She's just resting."

But the Twi'lek made no response. She couldn't take her eyes off of the woman who, just moments ago, was their enemy. Carth sighed and stood up. Walking over to Mission, offering her a reassuring arm. She took it, "Carth... how can she be..."

Carth gave the girl he came to know as a daughter an embrace, "You said someting earlier... about weak and strong. This place was just a little... overpowering for Rev in her current condition." He let Mission go and smiled, "But don't worry, she'll be fine."

"How can you tell?"

Carth didn't have a proper answer for that question, and settled by saying, "I just do."

Mission seemed satisfied enough by this answer and gave a quick nod. Carth turned back to Revan, kneeling down and scooping her into his arms. He stood up and turned back to Mission, "Come on, lets head back." 

Mission shook away the doubt and worry and gladly walked back towards the speeders. When they had arrived, Carth used the comm., "This is Carth Onasi," he paused, and Mission noticed the absolute love in his eyes as he gazed down at the Jedi in his arms, "I've got her."

Their was a moments silence. 

Then, the comm. errupted in cheers and laughter. So much so that all Mission could make out was Atton roaring, "Welldone Onasi! We'll all meet you back at base! Rand out."

Without anymore trouble, Carth, Mission and an unconscious Revan made their way back to base.

* * *

She awoke with a pounding headache, but that was better than what she felt before she passed out. She didn't remember much, walking through the woods, slight unease, the presence of darkness. Then she remembered _**it**_... Calling her, enticing her, twisting her... and it _was _her. The part of her she had wanted to forget ever since the _Leviathan, _Darth Revan. She could remember telling it to go away, trying to fight it with all her strength but, she had overpowered her. She had told her that the man she loved would _Die_ without Darth Revan's help and, at that, she gave up, and let Darth Revan take over...

From there on it was all just a blur. Red lightsabers against hers, countless Sith falling to her superior fighting skills. They just sisn't teach them like they used to. Sith these days go into battle so unprepared. She shook the tought from her head. It was not a justified thought... they were Sith thoughts. She continued to recall that nights events, the Sith, and a new enemy...different from the others. She couldn't remember fully, but she believed there had been two of them, and that, at one point she had the upper hand. That was until one of them spoke, his words had taken her by surprise. Then his companion prooved herself as a Jedi by knocking her down.

She had been pinned, unable to fight, an easy target for the Jedi to take out, but the man had spoke against it. The Jedi didn't understand why and neither did she, but as the man was about to explain... she fell unconscious.

Revan shook her head, trying desperately to remember, to understand why they had not killed her. Then, something stuck out in her mind. The lightsaber, the one that Jedi had used, she recognised it.

She bolted up from the bed, "Mission!"

It was then that she realised where she was, _How did I get back here...? _She got out of the bad and stood up. She was a little unstable on her feet, but she kept her balance. The door of the Med bay then opened, cousing Revan to spring into a fighting stance.

When she was who it was, she immediately dropped her guard, "Izzy?"

The young woman stood there with a wide smile, "Rev!" She ran over and carefully embraced her friend, trying not to press on any of her injuries, "How do you feel?" she asked with an affable smile.

Revan returned her warm greeting with a laugh, "Much better now," there was a moments silence before she continued, "But i had the strangest dream..."

Revan told her friend about the voice, how she was overpowered, what she did... and about the man and the Jedi. When she had finished she gave a laugh, "Weird dream, huh?"

But Izzy was not laughing, she wasn't even holding eye contact. This unnerved Revan, "What's wrong, Izzy?" she asked wearily.

Izzy reluctantly looked upat her, "I think there's something you should see."

* * *

Revan took note of the seriousness in her voice as she followed Izzy down the corridor. Izzy stopped at the sleeping quarters, "In there," she gestured to the closed door, "Sorry, but I don't want to go in myself... I guess I'll see you later."

At that, Izabella walked off towards the courtyards.

Revan was hesitant to go inside, W_hat are you so afraid of? Izzy would never send you in their if it was dangerous! So get over it and go! _She took a deep breath and walked into the room.

It was dark, with just a sliver of light getting through the gap in the shutters. She could hear the faint breathing of someone in the bed by the wall. Revan tip toed towards the sleeping figure, suddenly feeling uneasy.

She stopped at the foot of the bed. The figure moved, revealing a mess of brown hair. She took a step back, causing the floor to creek. The man stirred and grumbled, "Who is it?" Then turning he continued, "Come over here."

Sighing, Revan walked over to the now semi-awake man. When she reached his side he grumbled again, "Now, who are you?" she asked, squinting his eyes to see through the darkness.

"I was told to come to you." She replied, this made the man laugh,"By who?"

"Izabella..."

At this the man sat up in his bed, "On what grounds? Is she awake?"

"Is _who _aw-"

"Revan, is _Revan_ awake?"

She took a step back, "And what does _that _information mean to _you_?"

The man seemed to be growing impatient. There was a silence between them, then through gritted teeth he replied, "Everything."

His response caused Revan to gasp and turn away, earning a suspicious look from the man. He reached over and turned on the light. Watching her back, "Is she awake?" he asked in a more gentle voice this time.

The woman nodded, sending Carth's heart racing, "Where is she?"

The woman did not reply. "Where is she?" Carth repeated.

The woman remained silent and Carth grew impatient. Standing up he walked over and urned the woman to face him, repeating for the last time, "Where is -" he stopped when he saw the womans face. He released her immediately, taking a step back.

She did the same, neither breaking eye contact as they looked at eachother disbelievingly.

"Revan..." Carth whispered. She had not changed at all. Her hair was a little longer, and fell in such a way that it framed her face perfectly. Her eyes, the same beautiful blue he could remember from all those years ago.

She stood there, unable to breathe. Then, without warning, she collapsed into Carth Onasi's arms.

He tensed for a moment, then relaxed into the embrace, comforting Revan as she sobbed. Comforting _Revan_, **his **Revan, his love.

He pulled away, but held her close. She looked up at him with tearfilled eyes.

He smiled, "Hello Beautiful."

He pulled her into a passionate kiss. She was shocked, but soon reacted into the kiss. It was rough, desperate, but Carth Onasi was a gentleman, and she had never felf safer than when she was in his arms.

When they broke apart, they stood there, their heads leaning against eachother, breathing deaply.

"I missed you." she finally spoke.

Carth pulled her in again for a more tender kiss before replying, "I love you."

* * *

**Again, sorry for the wait!**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
